Warrior of Misthalin
by D3m0n Shad0w
Summary: A new warrior of Misthalin grows up, with hate and confusion. Will he be the Durial, or a likely follower of Zamorak, god of destruction? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Prologue

Warrior of Misthalin

Prologue

Burthorpe, Nighttime

"Elizabeth, how come you have born a child? You know we cannot pay the king's taxes! They'll take him." A man shouted.

"Vlad, we are in the middle of Burthorpe, no bandits will find us here." Elizabeth said gently, cradling the baby in her hands.

"There are poor people who have lived here, and moved out. They will tell to the royal guards!" Vlad sneered back. He was wearing a leather body, and wielding nothing but an iron dagger that was poorly made. "We shall move to Death Plateau."

"Death Plateau?" the woman gasped. "We will be hunted by Zamorak! The baby will die!"

"White Wolf Mountain then."

"You have no idea, do you? The baby will die there!" Elizabeth snarled.

Suddenly there was a harsh thump against the sturdy wooden door. Suddenly, splinters everywhere crashed into the house, and a large burly man stepped through. He was wielding a large staff, a bronze medium helmet, and an iron chainmail. Vlad suddenly backed off against another wall of his house, holding his dented iron dagger at his side. The guard took a huge piece of the wall and used it for his shield.

"The King demands his money." The guard took a step forward, facing Vlad and his staff ready to jab.

"Here," Vlad said, giving him a sack of gold. The guard grunted in satisfaction, and grabbed the sack.

"What is this?" he snarled. "This must be, a day's fortune!"

"We have no other gold, sire." Elizabeth said shakily, cradling the baby and taking a step forward. The burly man turned his head slowly, to look at the woman who he had no noticed before.

"Then the house will become the King's." he said, and began to walk out a huge hole which used to be a door.

Vlad looked shocked. "So your going to take our gold and house too? Never!"

The guard slowly turned his body and said softly, "Give up your baby then."

Elizabeth had a look of fury in her eyes. She slowly picked up a knife that wasn't at all sharp, and threw it at the guard's eyes. The guard quickly blocked it with his large staff, and Vlad threw his iron dagger. It merely bounced off his chainmail, and fell to the ground. The baby had said nothing. He just watched the blazing eyes of the guard, angry. The Royal Guard took out his runite longsword. He raised it on Vlad. Elizabeth had several tears down her face. _This is it…_ she thought. As the light reflected on the sword, the Royal Guard slammed it down on Vlad, and he was dead.

"Give up the baby, now. Or you too, will join your husband."

Elizabeth was giving up now. All she wanted to do was live. She slowly began handing her son to the guard. Suddenly, surprising words shot from her mouth. "No, I will not give up my son!"

The guard narrowed his eyes. "So be it then," and he raised his longsword. The last thing the baby saw was blood.


	2. Chapter 1

Warrior of Misthalin

Chapter 1

Varrock Castle, King's Room

"My King, I have traveled long and far to bring you this gold."

"Guard, why have you taken so long? A trip from here to Draynor Village is only a few days!"

"But my King, I had to travel to Burthorpe." The guard said, wearing a long black cloak that was hiding something.

"Why have you traveled to Burthorpe, without my orders? We do not rule there!" the King with full dragon said. The door opened behind them, and a female walked in with a yellow party hat. She looked at the king with stern eyes, but deep inside she laughed with amusement.

"Torvald, remember that family who went to mysterious lands? The one who bailed when our guard demanded money? That's probably where he traveled-to Burthorpe to get them."

Yes, M'lady, I remember that only too well. Have they paid us?" the king asked, nodding his head.

"No sir, they tried to assassinate me."

"To hell with them!" the king roared. "I shall travel there myself and give them execution!"

"No point," the guard said quietly. "I've slayed them. All except this one." And he unraveled his cloak. There sat, a baby covered in dry blood.

The queen looked excited. "We shall raise him as one of our own." She announced, looking at the baby with a gleam in her eyes. The king however, raised his eyebrows.

"We have a child, Ldybug." The king said.

"I know that," she snapped. "But this time, we can make him one of the greatest warriors in Misthalin!"

"Remember, Ldybug, there are far greater warriors out there."

"Yes," she said, looking at the baby with adoring eyes. "We shall give him the best mentor yet, Bloodlustian."

"We need to give him a name," the king kindly pointed out.

"Aidan. Yes, I think that is suitable enough."

The guard was looking at the king and queen. Surely they couldn't raise him? He was not born in a royal family! Slowly, as he thought this, he sighed. He raised his bloodied runite longsword and went to the horse stalls. He pushed through the doors and the most putrid smell erupted. The guard winced and found the stall boy, brushing a horse's mane.

"What are you doing? The smell here is worse than the dwarves!" he snarled.

The stable boy remained calm. "I'll do it now, sir. But tell me, when will I be an apprentice knight?"

The Royal Guard rolled his eyes. He let out a grunt and beckoned a horse to come with him. A light hazy brown horse came, and snorted. "Come on, you. We have to get to Lumbridge Castle to see the Duke."

The stall boy looked appalled. "The…the Duke?" he croaked.

"Yes, the Duke of Lumbridge. King Torvald needs a message delivered."

The guard climbed onto the horse and started riding toward the stall door, when the stable boy stopped him. "No," he confirmed. "You need to be riding in style. Take Snowfire."

When he said this, a foggy white horse came out with a proper saddle. The guard however, wasn't impressed. But even so, he jumped off the brown horse he was originally riding and got on Snowfire. The horse snorted and bolted for the exit.


	3. Chapter 2

Warrior of Misthalin

Chapter 2

**A.N. **I'll try to make the chapters longer. I can't update as frequently, so sorry to everyone. Some names are real characters in RS, and they are friends of mine. I can tell you that Chapter 3 will be very full of action.

**Varrock Castle, Courtyard**

The teen-aged boy looked out the window. There, out in there dusty fields, were mentors wielding runite longswords. They were talking to their apprentices about the skill of the blade-and its history. Suddenly the door behind him creaked open, and a voice echoed in the room.

"Get down there, Aidan. Bloodlustian is waiting for you!"

"Father, I'd rather shoot arrows."

"Get down there Aidan! You are my son! And I will not tolerate archers in this family!" the King thundered.

Aidan sighed. He knew he wasn't good at sword fighting. He was an expert archer, but his father didn't realize that. _If only he knew…_ he thought with a sigh. He slowly walked down the stairs, to the courtyard and realized he had forgotten his sword. _Damn! Bloodlustian will kill me!_ Then remembered the time that his mentor had beaten Gold Slaye in a mock fight. Aidan grinned at the thought.

"Aidan, over here. Today we will be engaging in a mock fight, this time you will be facing Gold Slaye." Bloodlustian called out. Aidan froze in terror. Gold Slaye was the best warrior that Misthalin had to offer. He was certainly the richest; full dragon, red party hat, a dragon longsword and a blue mask. All Aidan was wielding was a runite longsword that Bloodlustian had given him as a mentor gift, but he had left that in the King's room. In the cloud of his thought, he had not noticed that Bloodlustian had come over to him and supply him with iron armor.

_Great…_Aidan thought. _I'm going to battle the best warrior in Misthalin with heavy armor and fists._

Gold Slaye came over. He had a grin on and readied his fists. Aidan brought up his, and was surprised. Gold Slaye was wearing nothing, only a leather body. _This should be easy._ Aidan thought, with a smirk on his face.

The fight began, and Gold Slaye launched a full assault at Aidan. Even though the young warrior dodged each punch with a slow moving action, he was getting tired. This iron armor he had was wearing him down. Slowly, Aidan lobbed a punch at Gold Slaye's face. He surprisingly hit hard with force, despite his tiredness. Gold Slaye was on his knees, gasping in pain. Slowly he got up, and he launched another punch. Aidan felt too tired to move, and let the blow hit him. Aidan toppled backward into a flower bush, and felt his anger rise. He took off his iron armor, and threw it into a bush. All he had was his fists, and his prince clothes. He was waiting for Gold Slaye to strike, so he could defend and quickly launch a fist into his stomach, which would weaken him greatly.

But Gold Slaye didn't. He was waiting for Aidan to strike. They both stood in the scorching sunlight, sweating and breathing heavily. Gold Slaye was barely bleeding, while Aidan's arm was trickling with blood. Suddenly a voice came to him.

_Beware of the people you do not trust, with hatred and confusion…_and the next thing Aidan knew was that he was thrusted backward into the ground. As he staggered up, he saw Gold Slaye with a wild grin on his face, the same when the battle had begun. Aidan looked in horror. He was so close, defeating the greatest warrior, but lying in the plants as Gold Slaye walked away. Bloodlustian walked forward, smiling and applauding.

"You nearly beat him. Never think too much, it might distract you from the real battle," Bloodlustian said.

"Something came to me," Aidan grunted. "Let's get to the healing room."

"Fine, fine. You will be facing Gold Slaye tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Isn't that too soon?" Aidan said hastily.

Bloodlustian grinned. "That's what war is all about, my friend." Aidan nodded at that comment, and headed up the stairs. His arm started bleeding and left a trail in the middle of the castle. Suddenly a voice cried out.

"Young man! I have just finished this floor and now, you do this! We have a guest!" a maid came up to him.

"Mock fight," Aidan mumbled and looked for the guest. He saw a maids, servants, and warrior all over the place. He suddenly saw a flash of red robes behind a caged fence. "What's this?" he asked. "Is King Torvald imprisoning our guests?"

"Now don't talk about your father like that!" the stern maid snapped. "Go to the healing room."

Bloodlustian walked by. He raised an eyebrow at the monk in blood red robes. The monk wasn't moving, just concentrating on the sturdy bars of his cell.

"Shouldn't we get him to the dungeon?" Aidan asked, looking at Bloodlustian.

"It is the king who decides," a voice rang out. Aidan and the maid looked behind them and saw that Gold Slaye has his eyes rested on the monk. The warrior had a small stream of blood trickling from his eye.

Bloodlustian laughed. "Have you entered another mock fight Gold?"

"Yes, I have. I won, and the person I was facing was a knight from the Duke himself."

"The Duke? He must've needed to send a message! We should tell the king, immediately!" the maid said, fussing around Gold Slaye and Aidan.

"He knows," Gold said plainly. "They're outside." And with that moment Aidan lunged to the door. The maid sighed and muttered something to herself.

"He will learn in time," Bloodlustian chuckled. "In the meanwhile, I'll go see to the king." And he walked out of the castle.

The king was in the courtyard, far away from the bloody eruptions in the mock fighting area. Queen Ldybug was also there, listening intently and nodding at what the knight was saying. Aidan was reaching them, a good 10 yards away from them. When the young knight got there, King Torvald looked at his son. He beckoned closer and the knight continued talking. As Bloodlustian approached cautiously, he saw that they had stopped talking. The king looked at his son and told him something, and Aidan scampered off. Bloodlustian began to turn into the other direction where the mock fights were occurring, but King Torvald looked at him with stern eyes and beckoned. Bloodlustian hesitated. Was he in trouble? Did he let Aidan lose too much blood? Was it a mistake that he killed one of the guards? Even so, he walked forward with a grim face.

The sun was bright as Bloodlustian walked. He was wearing full dragon, and wielding a dragon battleaxe. With every step he let out a painful gasp; he was nearly sweating from the heat. Finally, as he reached the king and the unknown knight, he asked, "Am I in any kind of trouble?"

"Nay, my warrior. I need a talk with my senior knights."

Bloodlustian nodded at this, and waited for the senior knights to arrive. Gold Slaye came, with a nasty cut through his eye.

"How many mock fights can you go through?" Bloodlustian asked, amazed.

"Too many, too many." He replied simply. A few more warriors came, in several minutes.

"Grimvald, Griffthson, and Vermald, we bring horrible news." The king said; his face saddened. "Let the knight of the Duke tell us."

The knight hesitated. He looked at all the senior knights; all of them with heavy armor. The sun glinted and he flinched. "Barbarians have attacked our castle and they are overpowering us!"

Grimvald looked appalled. "The Duke? What is he doing about it?"

"Nothing, the barbarians want gold!" the knight replied, tensing his sword.

"And if you don't…?" King Torvald asked gently.

"They will take over us." The knight said quietly.

"We will help you," the queen assured him. "We will send out our best troops." The king looked at her, and nodded. Bloodlustian had already moved to alert the best warriors and get some supplies from the armory. The king started moving, but a young maid came up to the king.

"M'Lord, our sentries have spotted a massive army headed towards us. Most likely Falador."

"What?" the king yelled in rage. He turned to the maid. "Tell the rest of Misthalin that we are at war with Asgarnia."


	4. Chapter 3

Warrior of Misthalin

Chapter 3

**A.N.** In this chapter, something you wouldn't expect happened to Roshinda. I'm going to make future chapters longer. Sorry for the disturbance!

**Varrock, Armory**

The young woman slipped on her runite chainmail. She was excited; this was her first war since her training with Bloodlustian. She was the only female in Misthalin to be a warrior, since her father was the king. Her thoughts drifted back to the war. _Why did my father have to do this? How did Asgarnia decide to attack us?_

"Roshinda, get back here! You need a proper weapon first!" a voice called out. It was the royal guard. _I don't need help from that oaf._ Roshinda thought, groaning when she turned back. A few hours before the war; and she was already tired. The armory walls were thick with wood and stone, but the sun's bright rays were making her exhausted. Roshinda was no older than her brother, Aidan, but somehow she thought that they weren't related. Her mother and father refused to tell her why she felt that way, but Roshinda didn't really care. Aidan was the perfect brother, even if he did participate in too many mock fights like Gold Slaye. Suddenly the doors burst open. There was her brother, standing there with his runite two hander, but only holding it with one hand.

The Royal Guard looked impressed. "How can you hold a two-hander with a single hand?"

There was a fierce cry when Aidan started to enter. The armory doors burst again, nearly breaking the sturdy wood. It was Mrx3666, the newest knight in Varrock. "One of my Torag Hammers has been stolen!"

The Royal Guard raised his eyebrow. He looked confused at first, then his expression changed to amusement. "That so eh? We'll have Mithsmin make you another." He grunted. "Now Aidan, get over here so you can get a proper chainmail."

"But Guard, I suspect they'll have mages out on the ready. We should be equipped with something more sturdy."

The Guard looked calm, but then he bolted out of the armory doors. "Where did he go?" Roshinda remarked. Mrx3666 looked bewildered. He started out the armory doors, but nearly got run over by the tramples of the senior knights looking for suitable armor. They all stopped when they saw Aidan and Roshinda.

"My lord," Grimvald said nervously.

Aidan grinned. He had power over them, but he decided not to use it _yet_. "Everyone grab some runite platelegs, Grimvald, Griffthson and Gold Slaye, grab dragon platelegs. We don't have enough to go around."

"Why not chainmail, my lord?" a knight closest to him asked.

Aidan let out a hearty laugh. "I suspect you all already have this knowledge. But even so, there are mages at Falador!"

"Erm, yes sir. But even so, I suggest elemental shields. They block most mage attacks and even if they do hit you, it doesn't do much damage." Griffthson said, showing a gleaming magical shield.

Before Aidan could say anything, Roshinda burst out with pride, congratulating them. "Awesome! Let's get some!"

The senior knights looked nervously at each other. Aidan and Roshinda looked at them, wondering if there was a flaw. No one among the knights dared to speak up. Aidan was tired of this. He shouted, "Tell me you big bunch of bastards!"

One of the other senior knights who once fought Aidan said, "Well sir, we can't really forge them. Even Mithsmin can't do it. We all did a quest from the wizards down south." Aidan groaned at that reply. He took a little step out of the armory, thinking hard. There was at least 1000 soldiers who needed protection from mages. They all had to do the quest, which had took even Gold Slaye a couple of days. Aidan prayed that his father would come up with something!

Aidan stopped. _Prayer?_ He thought. _Prayer! We can use Protect from Magic!_

There was a flaw in that, yes. It would easily drain his army of prayer, especially if they had Ultimate Strength on. Aidan was frustrated. He hoped that his father would help him at this moment!

Roshinda looked over at her brother. He seemed to have come up with an idea, but he had dismissed it. _Why? _Roshinda thought. _We need something, now!_ Roshinda walked over to her brother. The sun shone, it was a light breeze, and the trees whistled quietly. Roshinda looked over at her gazing brother. He was looking at the dropping sun, which was a fiery orange. Roshinda thought, that Aidan himself, would be the perfect warrior to love. Pity he was her brother. She sighed.

Varrock Castle, King's room 

In Varrock Castle, where everything was peaceful with maids scurrying around, and blood splattering from mock fights, yells from the king's room erupted.

"WE DO NOT HAVE TO FIGHT ASGARNIA!" a soldier said, obviously not liking having war so soon. He was standing near the window, bright of orange.

The king looked calm in his eyes, but in his throat he could not control it. "WE DO! THEY HAVE ASKED US FOR IT! THEY HAVE ATTACKED THE DUKE!" he hastily added, "You are dismissed."

The soldier looked as if he was about to protest, but he let out a big huff. He stormed angrily out of the king's room. Then a soft, gentle voice broke the silence. "That soldier isn't as bad."

The king growled. He looked at his queen with fierce eyes, and the queen softened her gaze. She knew the king wanted to be alone. Queen Ldybug silently walked out of the king's room and into the dining hall. She scanned the large table. Where was Roshinda and Aidan?

She shivered. The queen remembered how the baby was brought to them, in dry blood. Finally, in a couple minutes, her two beloveds walked into the dining hall, equipped with dragon legs, an elemental shield, dragon chainmail, and a large dragon scimitar, or an abyssal whip. They slowly slinked down to the dining table and took their seats, trying to avoid any admiring maids. Queen Ldybug smiled. It was just like them, not to show their prince and princess ship. She figured that Roshinda wouldn't use it to control them in her early years, but Aidan? He was most likely to use it, but not all his power at one time. The queen remembered when Aidan was trained his first time, by Bloodlustian. They were training to see what tactics they could use.

Queen Ldybug looked closer at Aidan and Roshinda. Could it be? Why were they dressed in armor? Well surely dragon, but no party hat? She looked puzzled as they loaded their plates with chicken, and vegetables. Roshinda filled her bowl with soup, and when Aidan saw this he began to copy Roshinda. Ldybug couldn't understand it. They never ate this much, just half of their serving. _What's happening? _She thought. _Why are they-_

When it finally hit her. The queen stormed down the hallway. Her eyes blazed with fury. How could he? The queen continued up the stairs, to the tallest tower. She broke open the door and demanded, "Why are they going to war? Why?"

The king, who was in there, looked surprised at her sudden angry instead of her gentleness. But even so, he answered her question. "They have to go," he replied softly. "They _must_. They are shaping up really well."

"Not them." The queen groaned in exhaustion. "They have to survive! He hasn't even learned the truth yet!"

The door suddenly flung open. There, panting, and groaning in pain, was a page. He rasped in his throat, "Soldier Vemir is gone."

The king looked surprised. Surely the warrior, the fine warrior, wouldn't have abandoned them? Maybe he was a traitor…

No! He couldn't have been one…He was too loyal to his kingdom, his mentor, his king. He was rewarded a hand crafted sword that was better than Griffthson, because he was loyal. Even so, King Torvald had a sneaking suspicion in the back of his head that Vemir was hiding something.

"Well, M'Lord?" the page asked curiously.

"He wasn't going to war anyway," the king sighed. "We will send out patrols for him later."

"To the whole RuneScape world? Surely one scout couldn't do all that?" the queen asked.

"Later," the king said, silencing the conversation. He waved his hand to dismiss them, and rose from his throne. He walked through the doors, ready to eat the feast that lay out before him.

**Varrock Castle, Courtyard**

It was nighttime. The stars shone up above, glistening on all windows. It was a peaceful, cloudless night. The trees swayed softly with a gentle wind topping it all. There was a small voice in the gardens. The smallest voice imaginable, as the young maid whispered and whispered.

"He's my brother. He's my brother." She chanted, trying to repeat the words but not making any use. The gentle winds changed into a gush, pulling at Roshinda's hair. She still chanted the words over and over again.

An hour passed. Roshinda was still lying there, staring at the starry sky, saying the same words. She heard a horrified yell and a scream, and wondered what that was about. It was from the castle, near the king's room. Was her father slaughtered out of pure blood? Roshinda got up quickly and dusted herself. Her dragon armor was dirty, unsuitable for the king's daughter. They would start making a fuss over her again.

"There she is!" a yell sounded through the castle grounds. There, standing, was her brother Aidan. He was panting heavily, sweat pouring from his face. Was her whole family looking for her? What would they say? Her mind clouded with thoughts, and she didn't notice that Grimvald was dragging her into the castle walls. Roshinda realized something important.

She was in love with Aidan.


	5. Chapter 4

Warrior of Misthalin

Chapter 4

Varrock Castle, Library 

Aidan looked at the scrolls on the table. Bloodlustian wanted him to read all this? There was about 17 scrolls. Aidan sighed. He'd better get to work now. He unraveled the first one and read:

In the days of old,

Where these cities are new,

Heroes will rise,

And followers will go to their doom.

Someday, where everything is peaceful,

A war will erupt.

All because of one,

A hero will die.

He will rule the kingdom,

From days old to new,

Everything will perish,

If he will give up.

Aidan looked nervous at the scroll. Was this a simple poem? -It was a bad one. Or was it a prophecy? The one that the elders had talked about that was coming? Aidan wasn't so sure. He grabbed the scroll and ran down the stairs, to the lower part of the library. It was dusty with cobwebs hanging from inch to inch; spiders crawling up everyone corner.

"Bloodlustian?" he called out.

A low voice came out behind some crates and curtains. "Yes Aidan?"

"I've found this!" the young knight replied, dusting away at the grime.

Bloodlustian chuckled. He came out, and he was equipped with dragon armor, and a dragon scimitar. "What did you find?"

"A prophecy!" Aidan said, thrusting the scroll to Bloodlustian's face. Bloodlustian quickly unrolled. He read it quickly, scanning each line with more discomfort lying in his blue eyes.

"Aidan, I want you to speak no more of this outside your family. For now, I should keep this." And Bloodlustian stalked out of the room.

Aidan looked puzzled. What was so wrong? What was Bloodlustian worried about? Then he remembered that he had to go study the scrolls give to him. He walked up the winding path of the staircase and came face to face with a maid.

"Hello," Aidan said, nodding his head. "Go do your duties now."

The maid didn't reply. She just continued walking down the dusty, grimy steps and lifted a crate without much chance. She strained and finally got it up in the air. She moved it aside and pulled out a book. She sat on the crate, happily reading it. Aidan, who saw this, rolled his eyes. He continued and saw that Bloodlustian was waiting for him with a stern look. Aidan knew this wasn't a good time. He sat down in an oak chair, chiseled perfectly, and began reading the scrolls.

Varrock Castle, King's room 

The door opened. Windy gusts of air suddenly blew into the room, and quieted. The man inside the room was looking outside the window, where the mock fights were occurring. Even though there were not any fights, not even one of Gold Slaye's, the man looked sadly down at the ground.

King Torvald had not heard the door opened. He was so engulfed in his mind that he did not notice the small voice behind him.

"My king?"

When King Torvald finally did take notice, he turned his head and saw a small whimpering page. "What is it?" he asked glumly, looking at the small boy with wide eyes.

"The sentries, sir. The sentries have spotted Falador's Army turning back."

The king's eyes widened in surprise. He said excitedly, "Pass on the news. Be sure the warriors don't set out!" the page nodded and bolted out of the door. The king sighed when he left. He didn't want anyone to know that he was worried for Roshinda, and her alone. He didn't like Aidan much; Queen Ldybug insisted that he should. He remembered the blood stained baby, would Aidan turn onto Zamorak's side?

The door opened. There stood, Queen Ldybug. She had gentle eyes this time, not fierce and demanding. She said quietly, "So the war has ended."

The king matched her gaze. He said in a soft voice, "Yes, love. I have heard."

The queen looked at him. She said, "It's time to tell Aidan the truth."

King Torvald looked surprised. "Surely we shouldn't tell him while he's young?"

"Torvald! He's isn't young anymore!" Queen Ldybug's eyes were blazing now.

The king of Misthalin sighed and nodded. He slowly rose to his feet and asked, "Where is Aidan now?"

"Library, northern section." Queen Ldybug looked satisfied.

Varrock Castle, Private Room 

Roshinda gazed at the sun outside. She had not noticed the characteristics she loved about Aidan before. Brown gold hair, (kind of like Alex Rider's hair), muscular figure, strong body. Roshinda loved him so much! If only he wasn't her brother…

Roshinda quietly reminded herself that she was to marry a knight of Varrock, not anyone in the family.

Pain gripped her heart. She couldn't leave Aidan. She couldn't. She loved him secretly, so much. She decided she was to go to the library, where books were. They would occupy her mind.

Roshinda walked to the door and opened it. She forced herself to go to the library, but her legs took her near Aidan's room. She couldn't control it! Was this what love was about? Was this the same thing that her mother and father shared?

Roshinda went back to the private room to think some more. If she could just somehow get Aidan out of the royal family, she could marry him.

No…she couldn't. Aidan was part of it, and everyone knew that. Roshinda went to the dining hall and had a feast. She would think about this love situation more after she ate.

Varrock Castle, Library 

Aidan was in the middle of reading some scrolls, when his father came up to him. He put down the scroll gently and looked at his father.

"Aidan, I think it's time you knew the truth."

The truth? What did he mean by the truth? Was his father really the king?

He silently asked, "What do you mean?"

"Come, and I will tell you."

Once they had finally settled in sturdy yew chairs, the king said, "You are not from this family. We haven't even adopted you. Your mother and father died from the Royal Guard, who was simply collecting money.

"Your mother and father refused, and the guard gave execution to them. He brought you back here, and Queen Ldybug immediately wanted you to be the best knight, because since Roshinda was born, she knew odds were going to be greater if she had a male.

"So then we had to do some business, and we never gave you a proper ceremony. We raised you, but you aren't considered our family." King Torvald finished.

Aidan was bristling with anger now. He yelled, "So this is what I am? A measly servant who makes you look good?" he stalked out of the library. The king sighed. So this was the appreciation from telling him the truth. Everything would settle down the next day.

Varrock Castle, Private Room 

Aidan stormed down the hallway. He couldn't believe the story. He wasn't part of this kingdom; the guard had slayed his parents. Before he even knew where he was going, he was in front of Roshinda's private room. He had to talk to her, no matter what.

He pushed open the door, and inside was his sister. She was gazing at the sun like she always did, and looked surprised when Aidan came in. She quickly pulled up an oak chair and beckoned. Aidan sat down and blurted the whole story.

Once Aidan had told his share, Roshinda nodded at every other sentence, letting the words sink in. She thought, _How could they do this? Why?_

When Aidan had explained that he wasn't part of the family, Roshinda's hopes went up. She thought for a moment, and decided that it was _okay_ to love him. She was so happy on the inside; but knew she had to be sympathetic on the outside.

She said quietly, "What will you do?"

Aidan looked at her steadily, but his eyes hot with anger, his face red from yelling. "I'll run away."

Roshinda stared at her former brother. Was it true he was going to do this? "Are you really?"

Aidan stood up and shot her a glare. "You will tell no one of this." He walked towards the door.

"Aidan-wait! I'll go with you," Roshinda said sheepishly. Aidan spun around, and thought for a moment.

"Fine, pack up your stuff. We leave first thing at twilight." And he left Roshinda's private room. The king and queen's daughter looked appalled. How could she have volunteered in such a dangerous task? Her mother and father would be frantic-sending maids all over Misthalin and maybe RuneScape, to find her. But then again- Aidan would be gone forever. Roshinda would never see her private love again. She decided that she had done the right thing; there was no use for her here. She went to her room up higher in the thin tower and packed her things. She packed armor, clothes, weapons, jewelry and a lot of others. She stopped. Was it right to bring jewelry? It was heavy, nearly 7kg. She brought it anyway, incase they needed some gold. Roshinda packed carefully, viewing each item.

After a few hours of decision-making, Roshinda headed down to the marketplace, outside Varrock Castle. She yelled, "Selling jewelry-offer!"

After repeating it several times, someone had traded with her. Roshinda put 10 normal rings, 27 sapphire rings, 12 emerald rings, 17 ruby rings, 6 diamond rings, and some necklaces. After a few moments of calculating, the other person offered 50k gold for it. Roshinda stared. Was it really worth this much? Or maybe she got ripped?

Nonetheless, she accepted. After the second page of trading, she accepted again. She quickly stored it and headed back toward the castle. With a slight nod toward the guards, they quickly opened the gate and she went in. She headed toward the dining hall and feasted, for her energy. As she ate quickly, she saw Aidan who walked down the room in his normal way, as nothing was happening. He quietly took a seat next to Grimvald, and pulled a massive chicken leg to his mouth.

**Varrock Castle, Private Room**

Roshinda quietly crept down the stairs. She avoided casting her shadow in the hallways; otherwise anyone would see her. When she reached her private room, she saw Aidan there with a confident look on his face.

"Let's go," he whispered, and beckoned. Roshinda followed with her heavy pack making a slight whoosh as she flung around corners. As they progressed onto the courtyard, Aidan was furiously trying to see what was up ahead. Roshinda tried to help, but she couldn't see any better. When they got outside the castle walls, Roshinda didn't know what Aidan planned to do next.

"Where will we go?"

"Wilderness," he replied coolly. He walked east of the fur trader. Roshinda blinked. Was Aidan really serious about it? When she had finally spotted him, he was coming out of the east bank with a lot of gold and monk robes.

"Wear these-they won't make you stand out." He said, handing her a dusty pair. Roshinda took it gratefully, and switched her armor for it.

"Let's go," she said shakily, and headed north.

Varrock Wilderness, Levels 1-20 

"Be prepared. You never know when a fire wave will hit you," Aidan warned. Roshinda took in the words with a small nod and went north, scanning the area for level 126s. It was clear. They were safe. They saw in the distance a few giant rats, and Roshinda looked worried. She looked at Aidan to see how he reacted, but his face was expressionless.

Roshinda knew she had gone with the right person. Aidan was brave, strong, handsome, the perfect person to love.

In the mist of her thoughts, she hadn't noticed a rat creep on them slowly. It suddenly bit her, but Aidan kicked it and it knocked over with a _10_. Roshinda looked at him, her eyes gazed with appreciation. The wind gusted and her leg hurt. She pulled the monk's skirt up and saw a bloody leg. They were in level 4 wilderness now. She couldn't turn back. She couldn't. It would make Aidan angry. She let out a small gasp of pain and continued. The blood left a trail, up into level 10 wilderness. When the blood stopped flowing, Roshinda couldn't help limping. The wound had gone deep; she wouldn't live long. Aidan was staring behind her, his eyes wide in horror and shock.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Rat bite," Roshinda said, trying to make it unimportant. Aidan glared at her and quickly pulled a bandage and a lobster out of his inventory and gave it to her. Roshinda wrapped it around her leg and ate the lobster. They continued their travel north, until they reached odd wizards. They said nothing; their faces concealed by their cloak. Aidan looked pretty much worried, and Roshinda was desperate to get out of their range. As soon as they hit the wizards' trees, one of them used a bind spell, and the others used a weaken spell.

Roshinda wasn't affected; she wasn't close enough for them. But she knew she had to do something for her love. She ran toward them and pulled out her dragon scimitar she had brought with her. She killed the nearest dark wizard easily, and advanced on the next one. She knew that she couldn't kill all of them. They would respond too quickly, and bind her. Before she even turned around, a wizard had binded her. _No! We can never survive!_

Of course she was exaggerating, the wizards weren't at all powerful. But if a pking team came…

Some dark wizards thought it was a good time to eliminate them. Others merely continued binding the two warriors. Out of the corner of her eye-she saw Aidan moving. The bind would only last five seconds, and if she could distract them Aidan might kill them.

With the plan in focus, Roshinda got up slowly; and another mage binded her. It had not been cast successfully. She ran out of their range an panted heavily. Where was Aidan? Was he still trapped back there?

Roshinda couldn't tell. It was too dark in the wilderness; he could've gone anywhere. She sat down to breathe right. It was a scary thing, those wizards, and very powerful even though level seven. _But they have a group…_she thought. As she rose to quest north without her love, Roshinda heard a rustling sound behind her. Were the mages back? No, they couldn't. Was it a pking team? Most likely. Roshinda panicked. She started running north, then stopped and began to run south. Which way should she go?

"Wait up," a voice behind her rasped. Roshinda wheeled around and saw, to her relief, Aidan.

She replied, "Where were you? Have the wizards injured you?"

Aidan could barely manage a smile. His mate hadn't forgotten maid skills. Aidan could only nod at her comment and proceed north.


	6. Chapter 5

Warrior of Misthalin

Chapter 5

Varrock Castle, Dining Hall 

The king looked frantic. He hadn't seen his son or daughter anywhere. Where could they be?

King Torvald had understand why Aidan was avoiding him, but Roshinda? She was usually locked up in her private room he had supplied for her. He had knocked once, twice, three times, and she wouldn't answer. King Torvald sighed. His search parties he had organized hadn't any luck more than anyone else. Roshinda could've sold something, and wandered into Varrock. But how could she stay there, for a day, without eating?

She probably brought food. That was the only logical answer that the king could say to his question. But why her? Roshinda wouldn't have strayed anywhere outside castle grounds without telling anybody; King Torvald knew that.

"King Torvald, you must eat!" a gentle voice called.

"Yes, dear Ldybug. But where have our children gone to?"

"They haven't strayed far, I'm sure. Now eat up. You can send search parties at dawn."

The king smirked. His wife was convincing, and gentle. He began to eat his soup, but put his spoon down. He scanned the long dining table for his son and daughter. The two seats where they had reserved were empty. It was like that the day before. King Torvald knew he had no other choice when he saw his wife glaring at him.

"Have it your way," he muttered. He bit into some roasted chicken and ate some of his soup. It was a good meal the cooks have prepared. He felt pride in them. The Duke's cook had lost his ingredients! He had sent one of his pages to help the cook.

As the king quickly finished the meal, he lingered at the table, hearing a knight's story.

"I was trapped in the dungeon. I had no weapon whatsoever. The white knights of Asgarnia were going to exile me in an hour. I didn't have much time. The bars were solid, no windows. I was trapped in a small room with a heavily locked and guarded door.

"I was beginning to lose hope. I thought I was becoming mad, trapped in such darkness! I only had the clothes on my back to care for. Every slow minute, I was angrier. Every minute, I was sweating with anger. I don't know how I did it, but then the bars were wider to slip through. I was astonished at my strength. I didn't know how, but I didn't care. I kept widening the bars until I could slide right through. Then I forgot I haven't eaten the provisions they gave me. I feasted on such little food. Then I stopped. How was I supposed to get out the guarded door? I was ready to give up by now. I started walking toward the door to give up, when I found a lose board. I lifted it up. I went under it and place the board back, to cover my traces. It was a long tunnel. I seemed to go on and on and on forever."

King Torvald knew this wasn't real. Asgarnia had never held a Misthalin warrior in a dungeon; they would be killed or sent back. He rose from the table and proceeded towards his room.

Varrock Wilderness, Levels 15-45 

"We're headed toward the hills giants," Aidan called out. Roshinda squinted at what lied ahead. It was so dark, so gloomy, with only the lava as light. Roshinda knew that hill giants weren't hard hitters; they were only level 28. But as she walked every step north in the Wilderness, Roshinda lost something. She lost her friends, her family, every step of the way.

But with every step, she gained something. Roshinda was with Aidan, her love. Roshinda was sure that Aidan also shared a little love for her too, for she could see it in his eyes. Who else would've let the princess of Misthalin come with them? Only Aidan. Her love would protect her as he always did.

When they finally got to the hill giants, Roshinda was amazed at the size of them. They were a least 10x bigger than Aidan, and had a huge wooden club. Ghosts were inside a little structure that had obviously been torn down. Aidan confronted the hill giants and slipped around them. He was too late. The hill giant had saw and advanced to attack him. One raised his club high in the air and swung it down. He hadn't gotten him. Aidan was running through the lava pass, leaving Roshinda to fend for her alone. The young warrior knew she had to be quick and cunning.

Roshinda was within the hill giant's attacking range. She looked at the half naked giant and spun around him. The hill giant was not to be fooled one more time. The beast ran as far as he could go to the lava pass and blocked it. Roshinda was stuck. She had no way out. Other hill giants were approaching with grunts. Roshinda knew the end was too soon…

A charging animal flung out of the darkness and hit the giant with such force, that he fell to the floor. Roshinda seized her chance and ran through the lava pass. She panted and stopped to rest.

What was that thing that had saved her? Where was Aidan?

She got up to search for her lost love. She reckoned that he'd not be far, and determined what direction he would head in. She decided north, but then something tapped her on the back. Roshinda gasped in horror as she spun around, looking at the person behind her. It was a warrior. Roshinda wielded her dragon scimitar, ready to defend herself, but the man replied softly.

"I won't hurt you."

Roshinda snorted. That was what all people said in the Wilderness, and the next thing, the victim was serving the Grim Reaper, or sent as a servant in Lumbridge.

But even though she didn't trust the man, Roshinda felt that the man wouldn't hurt her.

As they walked along north, Roshinda listened to the man talk about himself.

"I'm a cydrake. I'm basically really half dragon. But I can change into other animals at will. It's just that I'm stuck in that position for quite a time.

"I was always a follower of Zamorak. I was born in about level 43 wilderness. Zamorak had found me, and raised me. He says I'm like a son. But I didn't want to. I knew what he did with people he really liked. Sent them out of very dangerous missions. Of course, I wanted to be on Zamorak's good side for a change. All cydrakes eventually come to Zamorak. They choose to follow him. If they don't- Zamorak forces them to. Cydrakes are very powerful in any army. The most dangerous thing though, is thinking that a regular cydrake is just an animal. They look exactly like the animal they turn into, but they don't. They have scales underneath their fur, if you feel it. Their eye colors will always stay the same. So if they turn into a penguin, and it has blue eyes, it's not a penguin. Also, when you hunt them and strike them directly in their chest, they won't feel a thing. They just advance on you.

"Of course, I never really used my powers for harm. I just use them when I need to. Lord Zamorak can be quite demanding sometimes. Well of course, the god of destruction wants Holy Saradomin and Peaceful Guthix down."

He was interrupted by a, "Sardonic! Lord Zamorak wants you! And what is that mangy thing you're carrying?"

Sardonic grinned. He said promptly, "This is Godric."

A wolf growled at them, and Sardonic looked at it. "And this is Geodic, half brother of Godric. We are all cydrakes."

Godric let out a hearty laugh, and began to transform into a dragon. "Announce names, will you? This young girl will be spending her days in Lumbridge by the time Lord Zamorak's done with her!"

Sardonic looked around nervously and said, "That brings me to my next point. We shall spare her." Godric looked surprised at this. He was expressionless though, for a huge red dragon with heavy beating wings. Geodic, growled at this in his silvery gray wolf form. Roshinda, dirty and worried for Aidan, forgot all her fears when Sardonic said this. Why her?

Godric, in dragon form, roared with his massive beating wings and slowly landed on the ground. He couldn't talk, but he burned a dead tree nearby.

Sardonic sighed. "Yes, I know. Lord Zamorak will surely execute me. But look at the girl- she was capable to escape the Hill Plateau."

Hill Plateau? What was that? Roshinda had to ask, but she hesitated. "Hill Plateau?"

The cydrake in dragon form seemed to roar with laughter. The wolf did nothing, but panted. Sardonic had an amused look on his face. "Hill Plateau is the hill giant area. We just call it that."

Roshinda nodded. She looked at the blood red dragon and moonlight wolf. Was it possible that Aidan had been captured by Cydrakes?

But Roshinda couldn't ask. If they knew he was out there, Zamorak would be sure to catch him, if he knew. Roshinda just stood there listening to the cydrakes' conversations.

Suddenly, what seemed like a couple hours later, Sardonic pushed Roshinda onto Godric's back. They were soon into the air, and the wolf was down there running north. Roshinda looked behind her, and saw that Sardonic was behind her with a friendly smile. Was it possible that a Zamorak follower was disobeying their god's orders?

They landed down at a little stony structure, which had been obviously blown apart. Sardonic gave a little curt nod to the Greater Demon guarding what was inside and went in. They saw another demon in there.

"Demondric, how've you been?" Sardonic asked politely.

The demon growled some words. "Couldn't complain. Course, taming demons is my specialty."

Sardonic let out a hearty chuckle. "This is Demondric. He's the person who guards demons. He was born half demon. Roshinda, test your strength on a lesser demon."

Roshinda hesitated. How did Sardonic know her name? Pausing, looking at all the cydrakes suspiciously, Roshinda continued forward. She hit a low 19 on the lesser demon.

After she killed the demon, Sardonic had a tall lizard dragon at his side. He said, "This is Draken. He's not a cydrake. He's a simple Draik. He cannot transform like us, but he has the ability to speak."

Roshinda looked at the draik carefully. He had the features of a dragon, long wings and a spiky tail. Yet it wasn't a dragon. Draken had red and black scales and flew. He didn't seem to talk much. Roshinda put aside all those doubts and mounted on Godric. "Is Draken a follower of Zamorak?"

Sardonic looked thoughtful for a minute. "Yes," he replied steadily. "But some choose to follow Iban."

Roshinda tried to hide her amazement. She could barely nod; all the dry ash in the wilderness was making her thirsty and tired. She tried to look at Sardonic, but the man was changing back into a dragon. He managed out the words, "I cannot talk to you now. I must return to dragon form for some time."

They were still hovering in the air. Roshinda decided it was a good time to rest. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She thought of Aidan, her love, looking for her. Roshinda was in deep sleep now.

**Varrock Castle, King's room**

"Where could they be?" Queen Ldybug fussed. "Where have you sent them, Torvald?"

King Torvald looked red in the face and as frustrated as his wife. He roared, "I have no clue! We shall send scouts all over RuneScape, except the wilderness. They daren't set foot there."

He stood up and strode to the door, looking for a maid. Then he realized that he didn't have to send them all over RuneScape! King Torvald started running towards Wizard's Tower, where his best sorcerers were kept. He burst open the door and let out a pained gasp.

"Kane, find me a scrying orb. I must find Aidan!"

The wizard looked at him sternly and rushed off into the other room. He came out with a red scrying orb and threw it to King Torvald, and continued studying runes.

The king chanted some words and threw runes up. Inside the orb he could just see Aidan, and Roshinda, but they were separated. They were in a black place…

King Torvald could barely breathe. "They're- they're in the…" and he fainted.

Varrock Wilderness, Level 45 

A soft nudging in her side awoken Roshinda. She woke up drowsily and saw that Sardonic was there in his dragon form, watching her with huge red eyes. Roshinda looked around for Godric and Geodic. Where were they?

As she thought of her past events, her head hurt badly and she slipped to the ground, her head heavy.

A soft voice whispered in her ear. "Godric and Geodic went up ahead to scout. We'll be staying here for a couple days."

Roshinda lifted her head up and opened her eyes. There was Sardonic in human form. She let out a raspy voice, "I must find my love. I must find Aidan!"


	7. Chapter 6

Warrior of Misthalin

Chapter 6

Varrock Castle, Wizard's Domain 

Kane looked at the unconscious king. It was an odd thing, truly odd, that a king be passed out in a wizard's tower. Maybe the runes he had crafted were too powerful…But then again they were simple air runes, used in almost every spell. The wizard decided it was good to get Queen Ldybug here.

The wizard scurried off into another room in his tower and found his spell book. He scanned the various spells for a summoning spell. He knew it required a soul rune, and a law, but what else? He daren't get this wrong, or the Queen could be killed or forever lost.

Kane finally found the exact spell he was looking for. It said in dry black ink:

Summon other: Chaos rune, law rune, soul rune, fire rune, blood rune, death rune.

Kane gawked at this. It was a most complicated spell he had ever seen. Most of the runes were expensive and hard to craft. Of course, he was the master rune-crafter in Varrock, with a high level of 99. But he hadn't time to do that. Most of the rune temples were far away from Varrock.

Kane thought hard. If he went away to buy some runes even for a second or two, the king could've woken up and tampered with the dangerous spells lying in his castle. If he asked a maid to get Queen Ldybug from the dining hall…

Yes, that was it! Even though Kane had to do it the old fashioned way…he grinned. No wizard would've gone this far to save his king.

Striding down the stairs, he spotted a maid in dark black robes. There wasn't ever a maid with these. They usually wore leather padding. He asked, "Where did you get such robes?"

The maid stopped and turned her head. She said simply, "The king bought me priest robes."

Kane wasn't going to fall for this. He knew that King Torvald never bought anything for the maids, even if they did do something important. Who was she?

The wizard called the maid back. "Go find Queen Ldybug for me."

The maid strode down the stairs and concealed her face. When she reached just where Kane was, she took out an adamant scimitar and stabbed Kane right in the heart.

With dying eyes, Kane saw that the maid had uncovered her shadowy face. It wasn't a maid at all. He realized, that he had been tricked by a Zamorak follower.

Varrock Wilderness, Levels 30-46 

"Wake up, Roshinda, it's time to leave." A gentle voice called out.

Roshinda woke up with tired eyes and saw that Sardonic was above her, no longer in dragon form.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked in a raspy vice. Sardonic had told her it would take several days to turn back into a human.

"Over a week," he replied. "Now come on, we have to show you to Lord Zamorak."

"You mean your turning me in?" Roshinda cried out, and she was fully awake.

Sardonic laughed. "Surely, no. I have sent him a message that I am bringing a friend. Come now, we have to walk a long ways away."

"Where is Lord Zamorak?" Roshinda asked as they passed a greater demon.

"Middle o' the Lava Maze. No one can get there before Zamorak spots them."

They walked passed a dungeon and heard a loud roaring. _The KBD, _Roshinda though grimly.

As Roshinda walked on and on, she thought about her past, and present, trying to connect it all together. She had woke up with a bit of amnesia, forgetting all about Aidan. But she remembered him now, and pain gripped her heart as she realized he was captured.

"Halcyon! Halcyed! Halymir! Blimy, what are you doing out here?"

An eagle, a wolf and a bat looked at Sardonic. They seemed to be grinning, but it was hard to tell. It was dark out here in the Wilderness, and everything wasn't what it showed. Even though Roshinda doubted this, the three savage animals slowly turned into humans.

"They're cross breeds between cydrakes and the animals," Sardonic commented to Roshinda.

One man was standing there looking at Roshinda. He looked like a savage werewolf. Even though he was a man, his face was curved into a wolf shape with a snout. Another man, apparently the bat, rose up and greeted Roshinda. He was perfectly normal.

"Hello, on your way to see Lord Zamorak hmm?"

The three men introduced themselves. The eagle was Halymir, the bat Halcyed, and the wolf Halcyon.

Roshinda decided she was safe with them; they were Sardonic's friends. But should she trust Sardonic himself?

Roshinda decided to talk. She said plainly, "I'm Roshinda. Nice to meet you, but I fear our meeting will be disrupted by my slaughtering."

Halymir roared with laughter. He replied, still bursting with amusement, "Lord Zamorak is very reasonable."

Roshinda raised an eyebrow. This was the wilderness. No one could be nice here.

Halcyed looked at Halymir strangely and said, "I'm sure he's exaggerating. I think he's implying that you have Sardonic on your side."

Roshinda stared. She was nervous about her confrontation with Zamorak. She was listening to Halymir, Halcyed and Sardonic's conversation. Halcyon was keeping watch.

"What were you doing out here?"

"Ahh, the Tyrant sent me out here. Well, the lot of us."

Roshinda was about to laugh until Halcyon growled something so low it was almost inaudible.

"Wilderness loner coming."

Roshinda was just about to take out her dragon long when she realized the dark shadowy figure in the distance. It was Aidan! He didn't look hurt; just a few scratches and rough scars over one eye.

The former princess was overjoyed. She ran to Aidan when suddenly Halcyon caught her.

He growled lowly into her ear. "Be careful, the loner might be dangerous."

Roshinda wiggled away from his grasp and ran out to Aidan. He was nasty; his monks robes were barely there anymore. He looked up at her and rasped feebly.

"Roshinda…your still alive…I don't think I can make it…"

A sudden voice came up from behind her. "You know him well, perhaps?"

Roshinda turned around and saw Sardonic, not looking like his normally happy face. He was stern and sharp in his words. "Halcyon, take him to Zamorak."

Roshinda was growing angry. Didn't they realize he was her friend? Roshinda felt such fury that she punched Sardonic hard, right in the face.

Before she had realized what she had done, Halymir, Halcyon, and Halcyed were upon her. They began fighting with her when Sardonic recovered. He put a hand in the air and feebly said, "No blood will be shed tonight."

Halcyed put Roshinda down, and looked at Aidan with cold, fierce eyes.

"You can't hurt him! He's my…brother!" Roshinda burst out, on the verge of tears.

Sardonic raised his eyebrow. But before he could answer, Halcyed spoke quickly and softly. "You are lucky even one is saved."

"He'll go to Zamorak then! If he dies-I die!"

"Fine," Sardonic said dryly. "See what Zamorak has in store for you. Rest now."

Aidan, who hadn't spoken at all, refused to fall asleep. In the midst of his eyes, he wanted to. After all, he hadn't the chance the sleep with all the pkers around here…

"It's fine," Roshinda whispered. "They'll keep us safe."

Aidan didn't want to argue. He was too weak to say a word. He dropped to the sooty ground and fell asleep. Roshinda did it too, but then an outburst of lava erupted beneath her.

Aidan jolted up. He yelled, "Holy crap, Roshinda we have to get out of here!"

Roshinda, burned to a crisp, could only reply, "No, we are quite safe. We should rest up."

Aidan was about to protest, when Halymir came up to them. "It's quite safe really. Just every 24 hours," and he indicated to the lava remains.

"Sure," Aidan muttered. "I'll be sure to put you there."

Halymir snarled and shouted, "What did you say?"

"He meant nothing," Roshinda said quickly. "Let's just get to sleep."

They settled down on the hard ground of the dark wilderness and fell asleep.

Varrock, Church 

Father Lawrence was reciting a prayer. He spoke loudly and clearly at the people in his church. Praying was good, especially when bad news was coming this way. He had no clue what the news was yet, but he felt that the king and queen of Misthalin were nervous. As he was in the middle of praising Saradomin, the church doors busted open and there stood King Torvald.

Father Lawrence bellowed, "I'm in the middle of a prayer!"

King Torvald, who obviously had something important to say, replied, "Wizard Kane is dead. I was knocked out. My son and daughter are missing!"

Father Lawrence saw the snoring people in the pews and said snappily, "Oh alright. What do you want from me?"

"Advice!" the king bellowed. His cheeks were red, and spit was flying out with every word he said.

"What have you done that Sir Aidan or Lady Roshinda would've taken effectively?"

"Well…I did tell Aidan the truth about something. He didn't take it well. But why did Roshinda just leave?" the king said thoughtfully.

"My guess is that Roshinda is devoted to Aidan. Ask some maids about Roshinda, for her behavior."

"But how was I unconscious and Kane was dead?"

"An untrustworthy person in your castle. Now, may I get back to these people?"

"Yes, you may," the king said with a sigh. He walked to the door, thinking heavily thoughts, and closed the door behind him.

**Varrock Castle, Maids' Room**

King Torvald opened a small door to the Maids' Room. He saw only one of them in there, folding clothes and cooking at the same time.

The maid didn't seem to notice when King Torvald entered the room. By the time she had finished folding a light leather shirt and cooked the eggs, she spoke quickly to him.

"Yes, M'Lord?"

"Hello young maid. What have you to do this fine afternoon?"

"Cooking. My favorite, and please call me Gwenlyn."

"Gwenlyn, what have you seen about Lady Roshinda that is peculiar?"

"Yes. Other maids around here have noticed," Gwenlyn smirked. "Apparently she is in love with a fine man."

King Torvald said nothing. If she were in love…She would stay here. But she left, so she was leaving the man of her choice. Finally, after hesitation, King Torvald said, "So Aidan was the fine man of her choice."

"Maybe so, maybe he isn't eye appealing to her. The only thing we can do is wait." Gwenlyn replied smoothly.

The door creaked open behind their conversation. There, standing in big long blue robes, was Kane.

"Wha?? How?" the king stuttered.

"Someone has tried to assassinate me."

**Varrock Wilderness, the Middle of the Lava Maze**

Roshinda awoken to find that her surroundings were horrible. The heat was bizarre, too unbearable. She was groggy and Aidan wasn't in her sight. Where was he?

"Up," a sharp brisk voice called out. It was familiar…but seemed more savage.

A spark of lava caught on Roshinda's skin. It hurt like hell, but the pain eased away quickly. She squinted and found Sardonic, face stern but grieved. Was it bad news?

"Where's Aidan?" she groaned.

"To be hanged," he growled. "Now you go off to see Lord Zamorak."

"What? You've got to help him!" but she stopped when she saw Sardonic heaving with laughter.

"I was only joking. He's at the other side of the lava maze." He lowered his voice. "But Lord Zamorak really needs to see you, and best chances are that you'll die hanged."

Roshinda paused. The wind was fierce and blew ash into her face. She'd realized it was wrong to come with Aidan…but then again…

"Come on," Sardonic said, tugging at her. Roshinda nodded, and started walking in his direction.

They strode past many creatures, ignoring them as they went. Bats, chaos druids, chaos dwarfs, black knights, bandits and werewolves stood in their way. But they moved away when Sardonic approached them. It seemed as he had control of them, telling them to move without speaking.

When they finally reached a small gate, they saw two vicious hill giants with huge metal war hammers guarding it. They barely breathed, they barely blinked, and they were loyal to the Lord.

"Move," Sardonic said.

"No. Zamorak has given strict orders to guard the prisoner." The first hill giant growled.

"_Lord_ Zamorak has given me orders to bring the prisoner to him."

"Then what's the girl got to do with?" the second hill giant shouted, eyeing Roshinda suspiciously.

"She's another prisoner. And I don't think that Lord Zamorak has given you orders to interrogate?"

The hill giants merely grunted and stepped aside. Sardonic pushed the gate open, and Aidan, in torn rags, looked weak.

"Up," Sardonic said briskly. "We shall waste no time. Lord Zamorak will not appreciate it."

Aidan got up from his knees and stumbled on the ashy ground. He staggered towards the cydrake and groaned when he saw a trickle of blood streaming down his left leg. It hurt. Badly.

When they finally reached the center of the lava maze, Sardonic said quietly, "Bow down to the Lord."

Roshinda got on one knee and lowered her head. Aidan did the same.

"My lord, the wanderers."

"Excellent, Sardonic. Go off and join Halcyon's pk group." A stern voice came out, from the shadows.

"Well, er, no my lord. I wish to appeal their death sentence."

"WHAT?!?" Zamorak came out of the shadows. "YOU WISH TO APPEAL THEIR HANGING?"

"Yes, my lord, they have achieved high standards when I fought them."

"Hmm…" Zamorak paused to think for a moment. Roshinda couldn't see him, because she was still kneeling before him.

"My lord, I wish these prisoners not to be hanged, and not to see life's end. They shall be tortured, if they must."

"You'd must admit they didn't run from you when you hit them, hmm?"

"Well, yes, my lord. They stood there and fought. One barely even killed me!"

Zamorak let out a laugh. "Well, these sound like formidable fighters."

"Indeed, my lord. I wonder how long they have been training."

Zamorak suddenly got a cold stare in his eyes. "You," he snapped at Roshinda. "How long have you been training?"

"Varrock Castle, as royals."

"As a royal? May I wonder, why they sent you two up here. A test, maybe? Or spying?"

When Roshinda didn't speak for a moment, Aidan said quickly, "Nothing. We ran away. Right?" He looked at Roshinda. She nodded.

"Sardonic, gather a crowd. Halcyed, Halcyon, Halymir, and Tyrant Draken will all do well."

"Very well, my lord."

When Sardonic slipped away, Zamorak stared at them. "Well? What should your punishment be?"

"I don't care for a punishment. I will never go back to the evil empire of Varrock!" Aidan burst out before Roshinda could say anything.

"What?" Zamorak chuckled. "A royal hating his own place, the castle where he could rule one day?"

"I would never rule it!" Aidan lashed out, his eyes furious and facing Zamorak head to head.

"Why, this boy has a temper. Go on, tell me what the foolish king has done now."

Roshinda could only cringe as Aidan started filling in the details of their past life. When he finished, Zamorak said, "You have a confusing and hateful life. But it will not come to an end. I have an offer."

"My lord, Tyrant Draken and the cydrakes."

Zamorak went on. "Dear boy, I will exact revenge with you. Only one simple thing, but I will talk about the things you will have revenge on…

"With you, I can put an end to Varrock. I might even put an end to RuneScape. But there is a problem. Saradomin stands in my way! But with you…I can make an end to him. He'll be dead. Sent down to hell.

"But in order to get all those things, you must be well aware that I still am suspicious of you. So, you must train from Halcyed in our own army."


	8. Chapter 7

Warrior of Misthalin

**Chapter 7**

**Deep Wilderness**

There was a silence, except for the roaring of dragons in the distance. Zamorak looked firm about this decision and said, "Now off with you scoundrels. Halcyed, begin training this boy."

There was a slight of hesitation. "Yes, my lord." And Halcyed gripped Aidan and dragged him off.

Zamorak turned to Roshinda. "Now. We have to talk about your punishment."

"I'll take anything." Roshinda said with cold eyes.

"Well, we have to explore our options then.

"We could beat you up ten times a day…" Zamorak chuckled. "How about the old prisoner Sardonic?"

"You have to ask me first," the Tyrant growled. Zamorak turned his head. His cold unblinking eyes were staring at the tyrant.

"I understand," Zamorak said after a moment's pause. "You wish to be slain, away with."

"No, sir, I only wish to…" the Tyrant lingered on those words, as he lay dead.

Sardonic suddenly chuckled. "Flames of Zamorak, my lord. Very nice."

Zamorak was angry now. Roshinda could see, that if she did one thing out of place such as blinking, she would end up with the tyrant.

"Sardonic, gather this prisoner," he jerked at Roshinda. "And put her in a beta cell. Fetch Vermyr."

Sardonic nodded and picked up Roshinda by the neck and walked slowly out of Zamorak's fury. Once they were out of his hearing, Roshinda whispered, "Why didn't he make you the tyrant?"

"He did off it to me once," Sardonic said grimly.

"Didn't you take it?"

"No, I've turned it down."

It was an awkward silence on the way to the beta cells. Sardonic took out a key that was muddy and opened a cell door. "In."

Roshinda quietly made her way onto the straw bed and plopped down. Sardonic locked the door and walked away. The former heir of Misthalin looked at her surroundings, and wondered how her love was doing.

**Wilderness, Elite Training Field**

"Is that all you can do?"

"No!" a boy bellowed.

"Then get the hell to work!"

Halcyed was yelling at Aidan every other giant he killed. The monster Aidan was killing wasn't much of a challenge, but they lumbered. This made them a worthy opponent, not being able to strike them.

When Aidan's tenth giant had died, Halcyed pushed the challenge. "I'll transform into a bat. You will try to kill me. No questions."

Aidan was wondering why he said that last bit. He was glad to kill, or injure him. He picked up the dragon battleaxe he was wielding and waited for Halcyed to transform.

The cydrake's power was amazing. The man stretched and writhed to get into his form. When it was complete, Aidan crashed down the battleaxe on to the bat's wings. But Halcyed had moved already. He was lunging for Aidan's stomach, but Aidan blocked it and swung blindly at him.

Halcyed's agility was amazing. Every time Aidan tried to fake an attack, the bat would always move where Aidan wouldn't strike.

After endless hours of going through hell, Aidan was beat with a, abyssal whip and sent to the dungeons. The jail cell he was in wasn't good or bad; it had a bed and a table, but didn't fit with the picture. The prisoners around him, in the other cells, were yelling and chewing pieces of cloth from the bed.

"Hello. How'd you end up in this place?" a kind voice said.

Aidan looked around. He saw no one, except a boy that was no older than he was. "I'm in training. I was originally a prisoner, but they trained me and I end up here."

"Oh," the boy said. He walked away, and then broke into a sprint. _So much for a greeting_, Aidan thought.

A couple of minutes later, the boy was back with Sardonic. The cell door was open and he was thrust out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aidan roared.

"Well, this young boy here," Sardonic glanced at the small child, "assumes that you were part of the army and wants you to be in the beta cells."

Aidan snorted. "Like that's any better than here right now."

"Actually, it's the same. But you'll be closer to Roshinda."

Aidan suddenly remembered everything back. Roshinda agreeing to leave…King Torvald telling the truth…When he entered the wilderness…

Suddenly it felt like an ice cold knife had thrust through his heart. Aidan groaned and looked at Sardonic's unblinking eyes.

"Let's go, now." He said sharply. Aidan got up and walked unsteadily, following Sardonic.

They passed a few people that Sardonic seemed to know well. When he walked by, they seemed to all say the same thing, "M'Lord." And bowed.

"Sardonic, are you a higher ranking, or something?" Aidan said, feeling the pain earlier disappearing.

"Right before Lord Zamorak's ranking, yes."

"Wow, so if Zamorak dies," Aidan halted there. The pain was back, and more brutal than ever.

"It's time. Aidan, listen. This is very important and might kill you forever."

Aidan whispered, "I'm listening."

"Now, Lord Zamorak has insured that every single one of his followers were to be under his command. None of Guthix or Saradomin. But Lord Zamorak has instilled ancient magic that no other god has ever thought about. If anyone of his army thinks or says anything against Lord Zamorak, they will die from a suffering. No one knows how to perform the ancient magick, only the top magers know. The ancient magick was rumored that it was on a dark side. It was originally given Zairos, but Lord Zamorak has mortally killed him, so it was passed on to Lord Zamorak." Sardonic seemed to say with a bit of triumph.

He continued. "Of course, Lord Zamorak trusts me and a few others, such as the Tyrant. He doesn't trust you, of course, because you are an outsider. I must admit, that you are in grave danger of death. Lord Zamorak hates you even more, because you come from a peaceful city, one that Saradomin has control of. He might use you, he might hold you hostage, or he'll kill."

"Lord Zamorak won't hate me. I need to go see him again. I need to talk to him!" Aidan burst out.

"Fine, very well." Sardonic said gruffly. He walked down a corridor and stepped into a wall.

Aidan blinked. Sardonic hadn't felt any pain, but yet he disappeared. Then, while Aidan decided to go back to the beta cells, he found himself standing outside Lord Zamorak's throne room.

A deep voice rumbled, "Come in. If you've wasted my time, fool, you shall be executed."

Aidan paused; he was afraid to go in.

"Come in! You are wasted my time!"

Aidan took a breath and opened the door. Zamorak turned and saw him. He said, "You again? Sardonic!"

"No, please my lord, let me explain." Aidan said hastily. "You see, the king of Misthalin did not send me up here. I…ran away. Out of hatred. He murdered my parents, and did not tell me the truth my whole life until a week ago. He murdered them!

"I did not expect Roshinda, my half sister, to come with me. But she insisted and she would've told the Queen Ldybug if I hadn't. But if I let her turn back, it would be a mistake. Do not slaughter me, M'Lord, for I have come to you willingly."

Zamorak paused. Then he said, "Well, if you could do a task for me…"

"Name it, M'Lord."

"Capture Guthix's best elf. If you succeed, your wishes are fulfilled."

"Alright, M'Lord. May I ask that Roshinda come with me?"

Zamorak thought for a moment. "Was she a prisoner from the beta cell?"

"Yes," Aidan said. "But Sardonic might've had her moved."

"Your Roshinda would've been moved to the alpha cells. But check the beta cells first. Now go fetch me the elf."

"Yes, M'Lord." Aidan said quietly. He left and started around to find Roshinda.


	9. Chapter 8

Warrior of Misthalin

**Chapter 8**

**A.N.** I do not take offense against any God of RuneScape, I will treat them differently from a character's thoughts

* * *

. **  
**

"Where are we going?" Roshinda said again fiercely.

"Orders from Lord Zamorak," Aidan replied briskly, as he watched the distance for sight of green grass or water, instead of the ashy landscape. They walked for miles before they spoke again. The level of the wilderness was slowly dropping, and pkers stopped and tried to attack them, but failed to do so. Of course, they didn't get hurt, but zombies, skeletons, ghosts, and chaos dwarves had annoyed them.

Aidan thought about where his loyalty lay. _Lord Zamorak isn't kind, but he treats me with _some _respect. I wonder why. Then again I could go back to King Torvald and forget all this. Queen Ldybug would enjoy having me back._

_But then she would distrust me. _Aidan's mind fought back. _Where does my trust lay? Lord Zamorak, or the King of Misthalin? Lord Zamorak does treat me better. Yet King Torvald knows me a whole lot better._

_Aidan! _The apposing voice bellowed. _Remember: King Torvald didn't tell you the truth. King Torvald didn't let you do anything. Do you really trust a king like that? Lord Zamorak has offered you _any _kind of power you have in mind. Any. You can take revenge on the king of Misthalin. All you have to do is follow Lord Zamorak's orders!_

_I could_, Aidan thought slowly. _Yes, that's it. I could send Roshinda back home. But she knows way too much. _

"Aidan!" Roshinda bellowed. "We've gone all the way north again!"

Aidan, realizing Roshinda was right once again, stared at his surroundings. It didn't look like any place he had studied before.

Roshinda had a fierce look, and said, "Look at the ground. It's a dry ashy landscape! We've ended up somewhere near the greater demons again!"

"No, the ground forms thin ice along the sides, and there are light flurries of snow. It could only conclude that we are at the ice giants, or perhaps the chaos alter." Aidan said, inspecting the landscape once again.

Roshinda said nothing. She just dragged Aidan towards the icy spot and they were caught in a blizzard of snow.

Aidan panicked and yelled, "Roshinda! Where are you?" but it wasn't to be heard through the roaring winds. "Roshinda!"

Suddenly there was a loud but fierce chirp. Aidan looked down and saw a cute penguin that was pecking at his legs and chirping. Aidan smiled but continued to look for Roshinda. Finally, the penguin pecked Aidan really hard and the former prince saw that the penguin was holding an amulet in his beak. Aidan took the shiny looking amulet and wore it.

"Finally!" the penguin chirped, but Aidan could understand it. "I know where Roshinda is. Come on!" the penguin waddled out of sight and Aidan fought to keep up. The snow was blinding his eyes, freezing his neck, and making him unable to move any longer.

Finally, when they reached a place where the blizzard had softened, the penguin spoke. "My name is Rune Lightning! I'm a penguin, obviously, and my job is to guide lost people in the wilderness. "

Aidan, wide eyed, stammered, "Well, uh, nice to meet you, Rune Lightning. I'm Aidan, and I think you've already met Roshinda?"

Rune Lightning said nothing. He just waddled through some thick hills of snow, and then stopped. There was a huge igloo right in front of them, with a small hole at the top.

"What the hell…" Aidan muttered.

"We're here!" Rune Lightning said happily. "Settle in with Roshinda and I'll tell you both a story!"

Aidan, surprised at the penguin's generous nature, crawled through the igloo and saw Roshinda happily fiddling with the cold and wet snow. At first she didn't notice Rune Lightning and Aidan, but when the small penguin waddled up to her, Roshinda gasped and said, "Hey!"

Aidan, who had a large smile on his face, nodded in reply and sat down next to Roshinda. "How long you've been here? Couldn't find you in that storm."

Aidan's mate lifted her head. Aidan could see that she had an amulet of penguinspeak too. Roshinda had a confused look on her face and said, "Well, I dunno, but I'm sure I've been here long enough to get used to everything here."

Aidan made a face. He was about to say something when he was interrupted by Rune Lightning. "Hi! Welcome to my igloo, you'll find it very big, so you can explore it. I'm Rune Lightning, a very honored penguin from Here Be Penguins. I have the highest rank besides General Ice and Lieutenant Snow, but I'm one of the best. You can stay here as long as you like, but don't stay here too long. Zamorak's army might find us!" Rune Lightning whimpered. Then he continued. "From Here Be Penguins, General Ice wanted me to help others brave enough to get out of the wilderness. I haven't failed or passed yet, because I haven't gotten one royal person out of the wilderness yet. But the prophecy says they will come!

"Of course, I can't talk about Here Be Penguins a lot. Leader PenguinIntegral wants our location secret and everything. So…Where are you from? How did you end up here?" Rune Lightning faltered. "Wait, let me get some hot water and maybe a few snowcoles."

The penguin waddled off to another room, and Aidan said quietly, "Let me do the talking. And what are snowcoles?"

Roshinda apparently looked hurt by Aidan's remark, but showed no sign of it. "Alright. I think snowcoles are a type snow food for penguins, I guess."

Suddenly there was a smell of burning wood and high pitched squeaks from the next room. Aidan and Roshinda got up and investigated the matter. Rune Lightning had a spark of fire on his left flipper and was hopping up and down. Aidan reacted quickly and threw an accurate and perfect shot of snow on Rune Lightning's flipper. The penguin's eyes widened and said, "Thanks!"

"No problem," Aidan said awkwardly. "Want me to make the hot water? I'm sure your flipper is burnt."

"It's ok," Rune Lightning squeaked. "I'm fine. The snowcoles will be ready, anyway." And with that said Rune Lightning took some fine looking ice out of the fire. At first he resisted it's touch, but then when it cooled he carried it into the previous room, with the hot water.

"Eat up!" he said cheerfully. Rune Lightning sat down and nibbled at his snowcole. Aidan and Roshinda took one and started eating it. The snowcole tasted like rich bread dipped in the broth that the chefs at Varrock Palace used to make. Aidan took another one, and a few moments later Roshinda did too. They all ate in silence, when Rune Lightning finally said, "Have any questions?"

Roshinda was still quiet and drinking her water. Aidan said, "Yes. How did you make these penguinspeak amulets? The best mages in RuneScape haven't heard of them yet."

Rune Lightning seemed to laugh. Then he whispered, "There are special snowflakes that harden into thick ice in the sky. Then it falls, as a huge but pretty clump of ice. I collect it and then I use the Penguin Enchant spell."

"Penguin Enchant spell?" Roshinda muttered. "I have 99 magic and I haven't come across such spell."

"It's only for penguins that are sent to different parts of your 'RuneScape'." Rune Lightning squeaked. "Anymore questions?"

Roshinda finally spoke up. "Yes. How did you get the fire in this storm?"

"Simple," the penguin burst out proudly. "I found a tinderbox and I peck at dead wood until it falls over. Then I wait 'till the snow dries on it, then I light it."

"So what's your firemaking level?" Roshinda asked, impressed by his creativity.

"99," Rune Lightning said casually. Then his face turned somber. "I forgot to ask you about yourselves. Go ahead, I'll get more snowcoles."

Aidan hesitated. Rune Lightning seemed trustworthy enough, but Lord Zamorak made him feel unsuspecting. He finally decided. "Actually, we are the future heirs of Misthalin."

"Really!" the penguin's eyes widened. "Wow! It's a pleasure to see you here! It'll get me a lot of penguin points!"

Roshinda and Aidan didn't bother to ask what penguin points were. Aidan just continued the story, and Roshinda gave one or two details. Rune Lightning just saw there, crunching on snowcoles, while they told their story. It took the whole night, but when it was finally done, the penguin applauded and said, "Are you guys tired?"

Roshinda blinked. She had not felt so tired before he had said anything. Her shoulders felt heavy with stone and her back ached. Roshinda said, "Yes, I am feeling a bit tired. What about you, Aidan?"

"I guess I'm not as tired as you are," he confessed, "I'll just stay up a bit longer to help Rune Lightning prepare."

"Okay," Rune Lightning said cheerfully. "Make Roshinda and yourself a bed out of snow, then tell me, and I'll enchant it."

Aidan quietly made a bed out of snow. It took him a bit over half an hour to make both, but it got done. It wasn't perfectly neat, but Rune Lightning, nonetheless, enchanted it. The snow turned hard and looked like crystal. It was perfect to sleep on.

"G'Night all," Aidan grunted, and closed his eyes.

The next morning brought many surprises. Rune Lightning had woken up Aidan and Roshinda, and both of the adventurers were offered to stay there for more days.

"I don't think so," Aidan said uncertainly.

"We want to get back home to Misthalin," Roshinda added.

"Um, no, not really. I have a quest from Lord Zamorak…"

"What?" Roshinda shrieked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You always hated Lord Zamorak," Aidan mumbled. "But I have to get to Guthix's area to complete the quest."

Roshinda looked enraged. She was up on her feet, her hazel blond hair gently touching her back. Her face was a bit red and her eyes showed every sign of anger.

"Look, Roshinda, you don't have to go."

For the moment, Roshinda thought, _He's offering my safety. I guess that's why he didn't tell me…It's pretty nice of him to guard me…But not telling me is the problem!_

Aidan shuffled his feet. He was staring at the ground, his head hanging, ashamed. He should've told her the truth. Now she would probably tell King Torvald and Queen Ldybug. It was all a mistake.

Suddenly, Roshinda sat down and said nothing. She looked as if in deep thought. Her eyes lingered in confusion and something more…Aidan could not tell what it was.

"Fine," Roshinda said coolly. "I'll go."

Rune Lightning was gone. The door was open and the howling winds were coming into the igloo.

Roshinda closed the small wooden door and rubber her hands together and blew on them. Aidan took off his cape and wrapped it around her. They sat there for a few minutes, sitting closely together for warmth. It seemed like an eternity until Rune Lightning came back. With a small knight dressed in full mithril.

"Come on in!" Rune Lightning said cheerfully to the newcomer. "This is Roshinda and Aidan."

The knight just stood there, than said, "Hello Aidan, Roshinda. I'm Ragnoroth."

Roshinda exchanged a worried glance to Aidan. In Misthalin, the ancient scrolls indicated that the name Ragnoroth would mean of "great evil". But he looked to small to do any harm.

"Ragnoroth! Sit down and I'll get you some snowcoles." Rune Lightning squeaked and he waddled away.

Ragnoroth sat and said coolly, "Why are you stuck here?"

"I was caught in a blizzard," Roshinda admitted, "But Rune Lightning helped me out."

"I was on orders from Lord Zamorak," Ragnoroth retorted. "Still the rank of Sergeant, but Lord Zamorak knows I have the potential."

The two heirs of Misthalin remained silent. Rune Lightning came back with a tray of more snowcoles, sat down, and crunched on one. "Help yourself."

"No thanks," Ragnoroth said. "I have a few lobsters."

Rune Lightning looked at Ragnoroth as he took out a few lobsters, and the penguin's mouth watered. Aidan felt sympathy for the small penguin living out on his own. He barely had any food besides steaming water and well, snow and snowcoles. He did seem lonely too…

"Rune Lightning," Roshinda started, "Do you know why there are two penguins under a sheepskin in Lumbridge? The Duke is having some worries…"

"Of course!" he laughed. "They are just making sure that the newcomers are well fit. Roshinda, could you help me make some hot water? I feel that my mana inside me is weakening."

Roshinda nodded and followed Rune Lightning into the kitchen. Then Aidan whispered, "I'm part of Lord Zamorak's army too."

Ragnoroth had a satisfied look on his face. "I knew it! It was in the glow of your eyes."

Aidan was puzzled. "What do you mean?" he asked. "My eyes are blue, the normal color of Misthalin."

"Well your eyes are red," he said angrily.

"Fine," Aidan said in a mock tone. "Well, I'd better get going. Lord Zamorak needs that elf."

"What?" the knight said. "I'm on that same quest!"

"He obviously thought that one couldn't handle it," Aidan replied. "Do you want to work together?"

"That's so gay-ass," Ragnoroth said, "But fine."

Roshinda came into the room and set a hot, steaming tray of snowcoles right in front of them. Aidan thanked her and took one, and said casually, "I see you have an amulet of penguinspeak."

Ragnoroth scoffed. "This damn thing? The strength amulet I had was much better."

Rune Lightning's voice sounded. "No it isn't. The penguinspeak amulet gives 100+ bonus to each stat."

Ragnoroth shrugged. "Whatever man."

By now Rune Lightning was pretty annoyed, but he went off upstairs and tried to find something they could be entertained by. Roshinda followed the penguin, eager to help with some more things. Aidan and Ragnoroth just lay there, unblinking and not moving. Aidan observed Ragnoroth closely. His mithril armor wasn't really mithril, not a deep runite color either. It didn't look like the cheap armor from Treasure Trails or Castle Wars.

"What kind of armor is that?"

"Fourth age armor for Zamorak's army. It's a bunch of useless crap, anyway." Ragnoroth replied, not interested in starting a conversation.

"Too bad I didn't get one," Aidan remarked. Then suddenly he saw on the ground, the same ones that Ragnoroth had. Except it was bigger and sturdier looking. Aidan put it on and he felt stronger. He checked his equipment stats. His strength was up by 200 points!

A few days later, Aidan, Roshinda and Ragnoroth set out to their journey, thanked Rune Lightning, and set off. It was fairly dark, but since Ragnoroth had been in Lord Zamorak's army much longer than Aidan, he guided them through the ashy lands of the Wilderness.


	10. Chapter 9

Warrior of Misthalin

Chapter 9

While they walked south, Ragnoroth told Roshinda and Aidan of some tactics that they might use to cancel out the elves. Because Roshinda was not part of Lord Zamorak's army, she was to be guard.

When they finally got to Seers' village, they bought three full black robe sets and dressed in them. The quest was about to begin.

"Ragnoroth, do you know where Guthix's prize elf is?" Aidan whispered.

"No, of course I don't," he replied back with a snarl. "But I do know he or she is heavily guarded, and it's at Tree Gnome Stronghold."

"We're ready then," Aidan said with a grimace. Then he whispered to Ragnoroth, "How did I get a set of Fourth Age Armor when I wanted it?"

"Lord Zamorak knows your every wish," he whispered back. "He can get you _anything_ at all."

Aidan looked impressed, but tried not to show it. He had studied the Gods' mystical powers, especially Lord Draken and Lord Draynor. He kept his mouth shut and swam in his mind of thoughts, while Ragnoroth explained to Roshinda what Guthix's elves most likely tactics were, and how to avoid being captured. Roshinda, of course, paid attention to the tiniest detail, and occasionally asked one or two questions about the layout of the stronghold. Next, Ragnoroth moved to Aidan. He spent longer time explaining things to him, for he was going to capture the elf. Aidan, who didn't listen as intently as Roshinda, but he heard a few things about tortoises, the riders, those kangaroo like things that normally had a deadly poison, all the basics. Of course, the training with Bloodlustian back at Varrock Castle was the best of the best, and quite impressive. Aidan's praying level was up to scale also, being able to do all of the prayers at once and not waste many points. When Ragnoroth's lecture had subsided, the party traveled over a bridge and Aidan could make out a tiny gate with miniscule rosebushes, and in the distance, and kangaroo like thing, with a rider on guard. It was then Ragnoroth spoke again.

"We've reached the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Remember what we discussed, Aidan, Roshinda," he said with a nod to both of them. "And incase we cannot find the prize elf, we shall regroup at the zoo in East Ardougne, near the penguins."

Aidan said nothing. He worried for Roshinda, and most importantly, himself. He had studied the scrolls and many foolish adventurers had died painfully from the elves. Of course, Guthix was sort of the peaceful type, but most of the invaders were from either Saradomin or Zamorak. And then, think about the danger Roshinda would be in! Standing guard would probably be the most risky part, because many elves would come in for reinforcements.

Ragnoroth stopped. He looked thoughtfully at the Tree Gnome Stronghold, and said, "This is riskier than we thought. Guthix must've known a few of Lord Zamorak's would've come, and they situated more guards. I think we'll have to put up a fight."

"Not unless we can't help it," Roshinda sighed. "They can overpower us quickly."

They sat down, in silence. Ragnoroth was whispering to himself, while Roshinda lay on her back, staring at the clouds. Aidan was devising up a plan. He knew he was forced to study scrolls back in Misthalin, including gnomes' history. There was something that made them weak, something they craved…it was some sort of an addiction to something…

Aidan bolt up. That was it! "Ragnoroth," he said, "We can distract most of the elves inside on Gnomeball!"

Ragnoroth and Roshinda sat up. They were wide eyed, paying Aidan their full attention.

"Look, if we could get most of the gnomes to play Gnomeball with a cash reward, they'll have to come and play. It'll keep some of the guards distracted and Ragnoroth can steal the prize elf!"

"What do you mean 'Ragnoroth'?" he demanded. "I can't steal it by myself, some guards are still posted!"

"And we don't have much cash," Roshinda added. "There are many flaws in your plan,"

"Well, it's better than any idea you've come up with!" Aidan bit his lip. "Fine. Whatever. We'll devise another plan."

Roshinda paused. She said, "Well, I could tell all the elves and I do have a gnome ball one person gave me from Seers' village. I guess we could do it."

Aidan had a look of relief, and something else in his eyes. His _red_ eyes. Roshinda couldn't tell, but that looked like a sign of relief that she was no longer put in danger! Did Aidan have the same feelings as she did?

"Alright," Ragnoroth grunted. "We'll get a good night's sleep, devise our plan during the day, eat, and hunt them during the night. Anyone have food?"

"Well, I was being pursued by a level 100 clan, so I had to eat," Aidan said.

"I gave my lobsters and swordfish to Rune Lightning, he needed it," Roshinda whispered.

"Holy smokes!" Ragnoroth retorted. "What the hell is wrong with you people? You never leave without food!"

"Well, we were in Seers' village!" Aidan yelled back. "I don't understand your crappy tactics, but you could've withdrawed some food!"

"We'll head back to Seers' village," Roshinda said, pulling the two men who had their fists clenched away. "We can grab the necessary items we need, after all, we could've come better prepared."

"Fine," Ragnoroth agreed. "We'll need horses too."

"Whatever for?"

"We have to get there by tomorrow's nightfall. The elves know when danger is coming, and they'll act fast."

"Then where'll we put the horses?"

"We'll leave them with you," Ragnoroth said to Roshinda, "for our quick getaway."

"Alright," Aidan said, wrapping up the conversation. "Let's get to Seers', and we have to travel fast." No one said a word, just packed up the cloth that was used to polish their sword.

Finally, when they got to McGrubor's Wood, they stopped and rested. There was a tiny water fountain there that spat out clean, healthy water, and the pack eagerly drank it. Roshinda closed her eyes and took a sip, Ragnoroth had a deep purr in his voice when he swallowed, but Aidan had a different reaction. Shock. He had heard a voice, a woman's voice.

Follow your heart Aidan. Where does it lie? You may discover that your loyalty and faith lies in a young woman that you may have found the closest to you…

The words echoed in Aidan's mind. He stood there, motionless, for a few seconds when Roshinda said, "Aidan? You alright?"

The confused knight nodded his head slowly, and whispered, "Yeah, I guess."

Aidan suddenly felt dreamy. The words 'Aidan? You alright?' was mystical, like a force of love. Aidan suddenly felt odd feelings toward Roshinda. A deep thought urged him to kiss her, wrap her in his arms, while the other kept screaming at him, She's your half sister!

"Let's go," Ragnoroth said, pulling on Aidan's sleeve. "We're nearly there!"

The young man agreed and trudge on back to Seers' village. It was still a long walk, even though it was very close on the world map. Aidan's shoulders felt heavy with thoughts, and his own strength giving way. He could rest at Seers' village for a while…

"We're there!" Ragnoroth beamed. "Let's go get horses, food, a drink, and all other necessary items."

"Hold up," warned Roshinda. "Aidan looks tired, and so do you. In fact, we could all use a good night's sleep."

"Fine," Ragnoroth groaned. "Watch out for the seers though. I've had a bit of a run in with them before."

Aidan and Roshinda exchanged concerned looks but said nothing and went to the bank. They withdrawed all the necessary items; food, water, anti poison potions, prayer potions, strength potions, dragon scimitar, dragon battleaxe, dragon longsword, dragon mace, and money. They joined Ragnoroth who was yelling, "Buying horses! 500gp each!" over and over again in red and in wave.

When they finally got horses, Ragnoroth made a checklist and wore a black mask, so the seer's couldn't see his face. They went to the rest area, settled on a bed, and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

Warrior of Misthalin

Chapter 10

"Oh, Torvald, remain calm. I don't think Roshinda will be hurt."

"How can I remain calm?" a purple-faced king yelled. "My child is gone-lost in the far lands of RuneScape!"

"The best scouts in Misthalin are on it." The queen said sternly. "Now, focus all of your attention on the upcoming war."

The king sat down. "Yes, I guess that's right."

"Good."

King Torvald helped himself to a sip of tea. It was steaming hot, just the way he liked it. The chef and his apprentice in the kitchen would have to be rewarded. The king then reached for a small biscuit like thing. It had jam and a bit of Al Kharid's cheese added on it, with the spice of the desert scorpion. It was just perfect.

The king sighed and looked at the glorious sunset outside. It was a glistening orange with the sky a deep red. Blood. Blood would be spilled the next day. A peasant's, a knight's, maybe even himself. A death that impacted the kingdom now wouldn't be good. Asgarnia seemed to threaten Misthalin. There were several newb deaths from Lumbridge. Some jail guards from Falador were found mysteriously dead, in the graveyard or Lumbridge, with their own knives stuck through their hearts.

It was all a mystery; everything was cloudy to King Torvald. Nothing seemed to go right lately. The king, his hand on his cheek leaning over on the arm of the chair, sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them and the broad window showed him hundreds of RuneScape players walking around. They seamed to be shouting their lungs off, and King Torvald could make out what they were saying.

The king closed his eyes, savored the moment, and opened them. Cold hands were touching his cheeks, a sword in each one.

"Step out with me without any problems," a dangerous voice whispered. "Or taste cognatus."

"Ready guys?" Aidan called out. He was mounted on his horse, wearing black robes, with a helmet that hid his true face. In truth, Aidan was worried of every outcome. The elves could capture them and hold them prisoner…

"Let's go, Aidan," Ragnoroth snapped, dragging his horse over.

"Your right," he said. "Let's go." He sighed and his horse trotted the way.

"We're approaching target," Ragnoroth whispered. "Now: quiet, and dexterity. Do not spill much of the elves' minuo. We don't want to attract attention to ourselves. Let's go!"

Aidan and Roshinda got off their horses; Aidan followed Ragnoroth into the shadows. Many elves had bows, but a few had swords and staffs. Some of the guards were tortoises, an elf mage, ranger, and warrior. They looked fierce; the controller of the tortoise was the most powerful of all. The big giant reptile could smash them into the ground, and grind them into pieces.

"Roshinda! Go distract the tortoises!" Ragnoroth whispered. Roshinda, in ghostly robes, crept slowly and hit one of the tortoises, then the other. There was a long bellowing sound, then another, and a faint gasp of pain. Ragnoroth nodded to Aidan, and they moved out. Roshinda began running away from the tortoises, so the entranceway was clear. A few elves had come and saw what happened. They charged towards Roshinda, when Ragnoroth said to Aidan, "Do not be afraid to interfeci some elves."

"I will not," Aidan said, understanding some of his friend's Latin. "Let's go, for I see a prized elf ahead." Ragnoroth wheeled where Aidan's face was pointing, and saw a small, stone statue that was the finest made. It was an elf with a bow, his fingers reaching for an arrow from his quiver, whilst taking aim. It was made of marble and stone, along with some rune essence. It could be easily sold for at least 10 million gold pieces. The elves guarding it were wearing elite armor, quipped with crystal and magic bows.

"We're never going to get it," Ragnoroth groaned. The elves that all of RuneScape knew were those kinds. Adventurers seeking the gold died…and they never realized that their world was not the same.

"I do have a law rune and a few airs," Aidan whispered.

Ragnoroth's face lit up. "I have a few throwing knives." He took a few out and aimed them for the head. They fell to the ground, but their chests were rising faintly. "Hurry, while we still have a chance," Ragnoroth ushered. Aidan crept out and took the statue, glistening in the sunlight. Ragnoroth put the statue in his inventory and started to exit. But then a big shadow, taller than Ragnoroth himself. He said, "Hey little bro."

Ragnoroth paused. Aidan edged next to his Zamorak mate and whispered, "What's wrong?"

"It's him," he said back, completely stunned. "Ragnarok, my brother."


	12. Chapter 11

Warrior of Misthalin

Chapter 11

"Your brother?" Aidan asked, completely mystified.

"Yes, my traitorous brother," Ragnoroth growled. "He and I were both in the Zamorak army. At least he was."

"What do you mean?" Aidan asked, wondering how Roshinda was doing.

"What I mean is, that Ragnarok quit the Zamorak army, went to Guthix's side, and betrayed us! He was the oldest, he could've become Elite Tyrant, one of the highest rankings, but he threw the chance away! Our family will never get the position of Elite Tyrant again." Ragnoroth said, lashing fury at his brother.

"Relax, little bro," the figure said. "I did it for our family. I knew Zamorak would never favor the Elite Tyrant."

"He would've favored me, at least!" Ragnoroth shouted, rage pouring from his hand. But Ragnarok dodged every single one of his punches easily. "We had a good title! We were called the Darkness Rogues!" Ragnoroth continued on. "Our family was usually appointed to eliminate any wilderness wanderers," he cried out.

"I know exactly how you feel," Aidan whispered.

"You know nothing of how I feel!" Ragnoroth yelled angrily, and Aidan realized the Zamorak soldier was not what he was a few hours ago. Not the kind, gentle, strong person that had always had a way to finding things, but now the furious one. He looked as strong as a rogue; he had heavily built muscles, with two little sharp daggers that glinted in the sunlight. The battle that now raged was becoming of weapons.

"Stop!" Aidan cried out. "It doesn't have to be this way."

Ragnoroth wheeled around, and his brother was silent. Ragnoroth's face was red and, his eyes were squinting. "It does," he whispered. "He has betrayed everything I have hoped for- what our family has hoped for. You know nothing."

Aidan was terrified. When Ragnarok lunged for his brother's stomach with his twin blades of death, Aidan took out his own Dragon Longsword and stopped the attack. "Stop," he said firmly. "You are cognatus. Don't put your families, yourselves, in periclitatus." Suddenly Aidan's longsword went flying out of his hands. A longer sword, longer than any Aidan ever saw was pointed at his heart. It was Ragnarok's. "This is our proelium. It is none of your concern."

Ragnoroth, beginning to see some of the sense in Aidan, nodded. "He is right. Let us go. Then we can have this battle another appropriate time."

Ragnarok laughed. "Fools, you think Zamorak has not appointed me with this simple task? I too, have tried to retrieve the prized elf of Guthix. I failed. Do you know why?" he motioned to his brother's inventory, and out came the marble carving. "Because, my brother, this is just a simple statue. The prized elf is real, and you will have to fight for it."

"Where is it then, frater?" Ragnoroth asked.

"It is where you least expect it. It is gone now; the one I should've seeked. But theres a new one, a harder one to claim, and that is I."

Varrock Palace, Nighttime 

"No sign, my lord, not yet."

"Thank you, Guinavere." Queen Ldybug said softly. The maid left the room and the queen looked at her drunken husband. He was looking sadly into the horizon.

"Who will be the next heir?" he moaned. "I will be retiring soon, and no other family could take this spot. I am finished."

"Torvald, they will be found. They probably went out exploring, because you've never let them." Queen Ldybug said softly.

"He hates me, I know he does!" the king wailed.

"Torvald, stop it." The queen snapped. "They will be found, and he still has fond memories of you."

"Go, Ldybug, leave me to my impending doom." King Torvald moaned. "Go."

"If it is your wish," came the soft reply. The door opened and she left. King Torvald looked out, wishing that his son and his daughter would come back. If only they would…

Treegnome Stronghold, Daylight 

Roshinda stared at was on the ground. A few tortoise shells. Each almost 1 million gold pieces. That could buy her an abyssal whip, but not that she needed a new one, she thought hastily. She picked them up, whispered a silent prayer to the elves that died, and set off to find her mate, Aidan.

"Halt." A voice came. Roshinda stared at the puny elf that held up his hand. In the other was a sword; on his back were a bow, a quiver full of arrows, and a staff.

"Who are you," asked Roshinda, dumbstruck by the power the elf held.

"Sauron," he said proudly. "The top elf here, I could've been prized elf, but that Ragnarok is 'better' to Lord Guthix…I doubt he's even an elf…" Sauron broke out muttering.

"What do you most excel at?" Roshinda asked, buying time.

"Oh, I'm best at archery, weaponry, and the Ancient Magicks." Sauron boasted. Where's my terrorbird?"

"Why do you need that?"

"Oh, umm," Sauron gave a nervous glance.

"Hey, wait, what's that kangaroo thing behind you?" Sauron turned around and saw nothing, but blacked out. Roshinda cradled her fist. Who knew elves had such thick skulls? She had to go, she was wasting her time. Roshinda looked right, and saw that the trail had the heavy footprints of Aidan, her secret love.

"This is one battle you must fight, semen-inis," Ragnarok said, getting into a defensive stance.

"Guthix's army must be cowards," Ragnoroth spat, "Or else you would still be using the offensive maneuver that Lord Zamorak has shown us."

"It is one of the best stances, better than the offensive side. Lord Guthix has promised me peace, gold, glory. Everything you want. Why not join? And your friend here too."

"I'll never join an army of cowards!" Ragnoroth yelled furiously, and he charged. Aidan thought he should help too; he was in this quest with Ragnoroth. He took out his dragon scimitar and walked around the small room, waiting for a good chance to hit Ragnoroth's kin. Suddenly, Ragnarok charged at Aidan, both sharp daggers above his head, and Aidan threw his scimitar. The weapon hit him in the stomach, but only the handle. Even so, he fell to the floor, and Ragnoroth was about to slay him when his brother's leg tripped him. Aidan was trying to take out his dragon halberd, but it was no use. Ragnarok was already up on his feet. The dragon scimitar was lying on the floor, and both former rogues had no use for a weapon a warrior might use.

"Ragnarok," his brother said breathlessly, "We can end this."

"Yes," Ragnarok replied. "We can end this. By you leaving."

"You claim me for a fool, brother?" Ragnoroth rasped.

"Your fighting moves, yes," Ragnarok commented, drops of sweat pouring from his face.

Aidan managed to recover his dragon scimitar, and thrust himself into Ragnarok's stomach, knocking him down, unmoving. Aidan's head throbbed; for Ragnarok was wearing armor.

"Is he dead?" Ragnoroth asked. His brother's chest was rising slowly, then out of nowhere, his arm flashed out his glinting steel dagger, and it cut Aidan's robes. Aidan, who was taken completely by surprised, leaped out of the way, and Ragnoroth was thrown backwards as well. Suddenly, it was the opposite way. Ragnarok was on top of Ragnoroth, and holding his duel dragon daggers over his chest.

"Good-bye, little brother," he whispered. Aidan closed his eyes; he did not want to see the cruel fate that Ragnoroth had in store for him. Suddenly, there was a groan. Aidan opened his eyes and saw that Roshinda was behind Ragnarok, her foot on top of his back.

"Hmm, he looks handsome," she joked.

"Thanks," Aidan replied. "Now, let's get him out of here."

"Where's the prized elf?" Roshinda asked curiously.

"Here," Ragnoroth whispered in a pained gasp. "Let's knock him out," he said, his voice getting stronger, and he poured a foul looking potion down his throat. "That'll keep him unconscious until we get back to Lord Zamorak."

"Roshinda, you hurt?" Aidan asked, looking at all the bruises, cuts, and the black eye Roshinda held.

"Never better," she said cheerfully. "Let's go, the elves rang the alarm moments ago."

Aidan and Ragnoroth looked at each other then ran. They tried not to look suspicious carrying a body, so they made Ragnarok look like he was walking, until they were out of the elves' territory.

"How are we going to lug this all the way to Lord Zamorak?" Aidan asked, Ragnarok placed on their arms.

"Not too hard," Ragnoroth seemed to say cheerfully. "Let's get to a bank."

They walked all the way back to Seers' village, when Roshinda spotted Sauron, and a herd of tortoises.

"Guys," Roshinda whispered. "It's the second prized elf. Sauron. I met him, knocked him out, but he's dangerous."

"Aidan, hurry!" Ragnoroth hissed. "Get four blood runes, twelve airs, and four law runes." Aidan ran to his bank, entered his pin number, and found the runes. He gave each a share, then Ragnoroth the extra teleport. "Teleport to Zamorak's lair, now!"

Sauron, who was riding on a terror beast, saw the body of the prized elf and three disappearing tiny people. First, he was mad that they had got away, but pleased. He was now top elf. A real elf, too.

"Ragnoroth, why have you come back? I told you never to come back unless you have died, or gotten the prized elf Guthix cherishes so much. You could've completed it that long, hmm?"

"But, my lord, I have." Ragnoroth replied. "Here is the prized elf." He showed him Ragnarok, unconscious.

Zamorak looked pleased. "Excellent. Your friends here help you?"

"In a way, yes."

"Then you all will get promoted. Now, you," Zamorak said, looking at Aidan, go to your quarters. Your trainer will meet you there and train you the ways of the Zamorak army."

"Yes, my lord," Aidan said with a bow. He walked off, looking at the doors in the hallway.

"Now, you," Zamorak said, focusing his attention on Roshinda. "You are not in the Zamorak army, but you have good skills. Go visit Morgain."

Roshinda set off without a word. Then Zamorak turned to Ragnoroth. "So the traitor is the prized elf now?"

"Yes, my lord," Ragnoroth stammered. He looked at his brother lying on the floor with cold eyes.

"You are dismissed." Zamorak said briskly. "Oh, and you are promoted from lieutenant to Battle General."

"Thank you, my lord," Ragnoroth bowed. He left the cave, taking one last glance at his brother.

Zamorak turned his cruel eyes towards the traitor. He was grinning. He would finally get his hands on all the information that Guthix ever stored, and plan an attack.


	13. Chapter 12

Warrior of Misthalin

Chapter 12

Aidan walked down a long corridor. It was pretty dark, no lighter than it was outside. There were dimly lit burning torches that were hung on the wall every few feet. Aidan watched his footsteps, because as he stared into the darkness, there really was nothing to see. Finally, as the long corridor began to come to an end, there were two doors. One to his left, and one to his right. Aidan went to the one on his right, and saw that the two doors led to the same room. Aidan heard a sound of water hitting the ashy floor, and he looked around. This must be where his trainer was. Surely they had no skills compared to the warriors at Varrock Palace?

Suddenly a voice appeared behind him. The water had stopped, but Aidan had not noticed it. Before him was a tall male, his hair was all wet; could this be his master?

"You must be Aidan."

Aidan glanced up at his master. He was very young, barely older than Aidan himself. At last, he replied. "Yes, I am Aidan."

The male grinned. "I thought so. Let's get outside. Let's see your sword work." Aidan nodded, and his trainer pulled a dragon sword out of nowhere. "Once you proven worthy of me, I will tell you my name."

Aidan, who did not really care, grunted all the same. He exited out of the dungeons and was face to face with an ugly greater demon.

"Kill it, now," Aidan's trainer said with a cruel tone. Aidan followed his order, and within seconds the demon was dead. The body turned into ashes, and suddenly the ashes were gone in the wind. "The greater demon will return. It always does that." His master commented. "Now kill another."

Aidan, who was beginning to see the joy in slaying with that sword, willingly killed another. "Nice work," his master said, impressed. "Your defense might need a tiny bit of work, but otherwise, you're good."

Suddenly a small boy ran up to Aidan's trainer. "You are due at Zamorak's throne."

Aidan's trainer grinned. "I'm due. I'll tell you my name later. In the meanwhile, you can go down to the Games' tavern, and ask for Tavorn."

As he walked away, Aidan had no idea where the Games' tavern is, so he might've as well explore this place.

As Aidan walked down the long corridor, he saw a small door. He opened it, and theres was a huge room that was bustling with activity. There was a person with one eye sword fighting with a person who had a missing finger from one hand; there were small tables with candles flickering, and people drinking ale; two others in armor who were fist fighting; a few magers who were practicing fire wave on a nearby dummy; some people laughing and talking; people throwing darts; and rangers who were practicing their aim.

"What's your business here, lad?" a gruff voice sounded.

"Um…" Aidan said, turning around. "My master sent me for Tavorn. Do you know where he is?"

The odd man roared with laughter. "Boy, your funny! I am Tavorn!" nearby people laughed.

"Who's your master?"

"Odd thing, he wouldn't tell me his name. He said once I proved himself worthy of him, he would tell me. He promised he would tell me when he got back from his mission."

Tavorn started muttering to himself. "His master…no…can't be…"

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Ah, yes, youngling. Now, what'd he send you down here for?"

"I don't know, for games?"

"He must want you to sword fight with one of the masters."

"The…the masters?"

Tavorn suddenly bellowed, "Which master here is ready to take on this younglin'? He wants a challenge!"

Some people who were not masters yelled in approval and stomped their feet. Then a tall, sleek man stepped forward. "What is your name?"

"Aidan, and you?"

"Bazzor, and I am the second legendary master of swords."

"Then let's fight."

"Not yet," Bazzor said. Then he turned to Tavorn. "Tavorn, have you any swords?"

"Yes, follow me." Tavorn said, and he walked out of the Games' room. He strolled down the hallway and reached a door, taking a set of keys out of his pockets. He chose an odd looking one and opened the door. Inside, there were swords of every kind, axes, two handers, battle-axes, scimitars, darts, bows and arrows, staffs, runes, everything.

"I'll take a dragon two hander and a dragon scimitar," Bazzor said immediately.

Aidan, who took notice of his immediate demand made note that if he liked those weapons, he won often. "I'll take the same," Aidan muttered.

"Wha'? Speak up, son. Haven't got all day!"

"I'll take the same," Aidan said, raising his voice.

"Ah, smart fellow." Tavorn winked. He got up on a ladder and started looking in the crates. "Hmm…this is the rune scimitar section…Iron…adamant…ah! One dragon scimitar! Aidan, catch!" and Tavorn threw the scimitar.

As the games' master began to search for the dragon two hander, Aidan asked him a few questions. "How come there are so many weapons?"

Tavorn chuckled. "We are Zamorakians. Pking is our sport."

Nothing else said, Aidan asked another one. "Were you always a games' master?"

Tavorn sighed. "Not always. I was always a good fighter. Then the Tyrant…" he waved his hand in the air. "Well, here's your dragon two hander."

"Where's Bazzor?"

"Right here."

They walked in a single file line back into the Games' room. When they saw Aidan and Bazzor they had wide eyes and shouted, "Fight!" continuously.

"Attention!" Tavorn shouted. "This young fellow wishes to challenge one of the best swordsmen to a fight."

There was more cheering from the crowd. "Fight!" Tavorn called out. Bazzor immediately took advantage of that. He struck Aidan on the head, making him fall. Bazzor took out his dragon two hander and it was over.

The crowd gave a disappointed muttering; they had expected a better fight than that. Aidan, who did not want to look weak at all, said, "Rematch."

"What?" Bazzor said, surprised.

"Rematch," Aidan growled.

"Fine."

"Fight!" Tavorn called out, and Bazzor once again leaped for the kill. Aidan jumped to one side and pushed the older knight down. Bazzor rolled over as Aidan tried to plunge his scimitar into his stomach, and Bazzor was once again on his feet. Aidan was about to strike at his enemy's shoulder, but then saw that the chest was open. Aidan changed course and hit him in the chest, knocking the air out of his opponent.

The crowd was going quite mad now; mad people were screeching for their money that might've been lost on bets, and droplets of ale were flying everywhere. Aidan, who was quite proud that the crowd was going wild, lunged for Bazzor again. His opponent was coughing up blood now, and he took several steps back to regain balance.

"You're a formidable fighter," he wheezed.

"You too," Aidan said, and then struck him on the shoulder. Bazzor did not jump out of the way or move in any defensive position. Instead, he hammered Aidan with his thick skull and sent him flying. Then Bazzor was upon him again; his scimitar raised high over his head, and Aidan looked around wildly. More Zamorakians came, and they too were cheering for the final knockout. With a surge of determination, Aidan kicked Bazzor in the exposed stomach with his feet. Bazzor fell backwards onto the mat and Aidan got up on his feet, ready for the next attack.

Except there wasn't an attack; Bazzor was being tended to Tavorn. Aidan came over to the bar table that they were at. "What happened?"

"You should know, young man," Tavorn growled.

"What do you mean?"

"He was coughing up blood! He was trying to say the battle had ended! You had won!

"But no, you didn't want to hang your head in shame. He's beaten to a pulp now."

Aidan looked at Bazzor's wide, frightened eyes. The blood red eyes were staring right at him; it had hate and respect in it. Aidan was still. He could no longer hear the arguing, shouting, and screams of shock in the crowd. Aidan was close to murdering someone.


	14. Chapter 13

Warrior of Misthalin

**Chapter 13**

Aidan stood there, his eyes glazed over. The crowd was cheering, but Aidan wasn't paying attention. He just stood there, looking at Bazzor's bloody face. It wasn't a pretty sight; one of his eyes was cracked, his cheeks had cuts, scratches, bruises, his nose was just out of place. It was hideous to look at. Tavorn was bent over Bazzor, and inspecting him.

The crowd was there for hours. Bazzor was unconscious, perhaps dead. He laid there, eyes closed until…

Bazzor's eyes flashed open. His body jerked up. He breathed hard. He looked around, at Aidan, and said, "Rematch."

Aidan was shocked to hear this. The state of this man…He was half dead! Did Zamorakians always compete this way? "Aidan?"

Aidan shook his head, letting his imagination disappear. "You can have a rematch after you've healed."

Everybody grinned. A man from the crowd shouted, "He's a bit soft, eh!"

Aidan, who was taken aback, retorted, "Of course. Why not? It won't be fair in his condition." Bazzor grinned and quieted the watchers.

Tavorn, who was the games master, shouted, "The rematch will take place next week! Now scat! Let this man heal!"

"I'd like to have a word with you, Aidan." Bazzor whispered, sitting up. Aidan walked over. "You did a fantastic job. You know, you have an assassin in you. You just need to control it. You nearly stopped killing me. The assassin couldn't go on much longer…You controlled it. Congratulations."

"I….Uh..Well….I…" Aidan stammered. "I didn't really have any desire to kill you…"

Bazzor laughed. "Then when you saw me beaten up, why didn't you stop?"

"I didn't know," Aidan admitted.

"There you go," Bazzor said, nodding. "You controlled that assassin in you. Well done. Except…you should've killed me."

"Why?"

"You can't just beat up dummies. You need a real challenge. Your master decided this. He too, is an assassin. I think he is waiting for you."

Aidan nodded, understanding part of everything Bazzor said, which wasn't much. He walked out of the bustling Games' Room and passed a few rooms. He finally reached his room and saw his mentor practicing his sword moves. After a few seconds he threw his sword at him, and Aidan turned on his hand, and kicked the sword back.

Aidan himself was amazed at his reaction. It all happened in a matter of a few seconds. And yet…He was able to do all that!

"Nice move," he said. "Now…you were probably curious about my name. Everyone is. But you need to change yours."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone knows Prince Aidan who has that kind of hairstyle with a dark hood."

"You…you know who I really am?" Aidan said, his eyes widening, scared.

"Being prince isn't that important. I used to be more important…but then…" and Aidan's mentor looked out the window.

"What would you like your name to be?" he asked.

"Not sure. Could I think about it?"

"Yeah, whatever," he scoffed. "Now stand still, we're going a little man hunting."

Aidan stood still, but his mouth was opened as he was about to ask another question. But his mentor cast a spell on him, and it chilled him. He turned blue and froze. His mind started spinning….until he blacked out.

When he came to, his mentor was in Falador, and quite oddly, World 1. Aidan got to his feet and observed his surroundings. There were lots of people. His master shoved a long black hood in his way. "Wear this." Aidan put it over his head, and it covered his eyes.

They strolled through the Falador garden. There was a small gathering there, full of level 70s. They stared at Aidan and his mentor in their long black cloaks and hoods. Then there was a white flashing: OMG run bank everyon theres the D….

His mentor killed him. In the Falador garden. How? They weren't in the wilderness. Then Aidan realized something. That's what the now dead level 70 tried to say. It was the Durial.


	15. Chapter 14

Warrior of Misthalin

**Chapter 14**

As Aidan stood there, his face concealed, he couldn't help but wonder why he didn't notice the very young features of his mentor. The Durial was famous for two things: The ability to attack people out of the wilderness, and being immortal. Both were very mysterious. Nobody else could do them. Nobody could ever defeat him in the wilderness. The Durial had the best endurance, the best strength, and the best tactics.

"Let's go," Durial said, looking at the fleeing players. Aidan looked at his mentor with a new admiration. In his days of being a prince, he had heard of the legendary Durial. He was confined in the castle whenever Durial terrorized Varrock, which was often. Aidan often dreamed being on the streets of Varrock, doing anything he wanted, getting anything he wanted. Aidan often stared at the window, looking past the newbs of Varrock who were standing there, in horror, at the Durial.

And now the time had come. He was roaming the streets of RuneScape, and now he was going to get things he wanted, the ways he wanted. And all because of Lord Zamorak. Because of the assassin in him.

Aidan suddenly looked into the Falador East Bank. It was packed with people who were running as if they were lagging. They seemed scared to death, screaming "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" and trying to log out.

However, the Durial wasn't just standing there as Aidan was. He lashed out with his fists, creating bloody noses and paralyzed fear. When Aidan finally caught his eye, Durial winked. Then, he spotted the ultimate prize. A level 100 with a green party hat.

Varrock Castle, Noon 

"Sir, the scouts have come back."

"Go, Evelyn. The King is not feeling well."

The maid bowed and exited the room. Queen Ldybug glanced at the king, more gray hairs starting to sprout. His face had more wrinkles, and his eyes had certain darkness within them.

"Shall I get the medic?" Queen Ldybug fussed. King Torvald didn't move. His steadied but shallow breathing stopped. "Torvald!" Queen Ldybug screamed, and a maid entered the door.

"M'lady, may I assist you?"

Queen Ldybug glared back at the maid. "What do you think?" she said quietly. The maid left, and the queen was left with the dying king.


	16. Chapter 15

Warrior of Misthalin

**Chapter 15**

Aidan grinned. The level 100 was just standing there; a few feet in front them. Then a voice screamed in Aidan's head. "Don't do it!!"

Aidan was startled. It sounded like King Torvald! He blocked out the message in his head, muttering a spell.

"What was that?" Durial asked.

"Nothing," Aidan grinned. His gaze shifted towards the level 100, who started to run. A small jerk forced Aidan to snare him. Durial stared at the frozen man, then looked back at Aidan. "How…?"

"Must be the assassin in me," Aidan grinned. He already felt better with Lord Zamorak's army. He actually fit in; at Varrock he never really did.

Durial came back, wiping the thoughts away from Aidan. "Got the prize."

"Excellent," Aidan said, pleased. He peered at the green party hat, to see the glory and fame in his future.

"You can have it," Durial said. "I don't need it. I always get kills like these."

"Thanks, mate." Aidan took the party hat and put it on, showing his face. "Fits well."

"Always meant for a true king." Durial winked at him. "Lets hunt for more, eh?"

The long day was finally over. The sun glowed a deep orange, and Aidan's eyes had a tint of satisfaction. Blood had splattered the streets, ruining Falador's natural beauty. It amazed Aidan how destruction and chaos could've been so peaceful, so beautiful, but it still disturbed him inside…

"We better get going," Durial said, wiping all the blood of his blade. "I'll get one of those yellow party hats for you one day, for you are the true rightful king of Misthalin."

Aidan liked that idea, and wore his newly acquired green party hat. He was proud to wear it, attracting a lot of glory from adventurers on the streets. He looked around for Durial, and realized he was gone, completely devoured by the shadows of the night. Aidan headed north where he would meet Durial afterwards…

"Get him!!!!" a few arrows flew towards Aidan, and he turned, only to see the arrows right in front of him. Without hesitating, he brought up his fists and broke the arrows into pieces. The clan stood still, and a few warriors came out and tried to hit him. Disturbed by their sudden fury, Aidan whipped out his fist and met with a beserker's face. His nose was bleeding a bit, but he withdrew and fell to the ground, clutching his face. A few magers sent waves of fire at him…Aidan realized that the wave could blast him to his death.

Enraged, Aidan broke free of the warriors' swords and threw himself at the lone mager. The rangers behind him started attacking him, but the only thing Aidan could hear was his fury at these people. Why couldn't he live alone in peace? Why couldn't he just live with a life that would be satisfying?

_Nobody is ever satisfied…_

The mager started running south, and he threw an entangle at Aidan, but Aidan broke free. He ran after him, only to realize he hadn't done anything about the warriors. They were wearing full rune and a berserker helm, with dragon scimitars, maces, and others. Aidan finished off the warrior he had brutally injured earlier, and grabbed his dds, and did his special attack. The slash stung Aidan's eyes. There was so much blood! Trembling, he took a step back, and ran north.

"He was a tough one," the dying ranger grunted.

"Are you kidding? We barely hit a 1 one him!"

"Who was he?"

One of the rangers thought carefully. That face he had seen before…in so many newspapers…The Varrock Herald…Of course! It was Prince Aidan!

"Guys! That was Prince Aidan!" the ranger broke out, but he only saw one of his friends left. The warrior just sat there, deeply troubled. He was the leader of the pack…and the ranger would never forget him.

Aidan ran, panting. He still had a long way to go before he reached Lord Zamorak. He stopped for a rest, taking the green party hat off his head. It was in his hands, and Aidan thought, _Do I really deserve this?_ He thought of all the pain he caused. The deaths-murders really, and Aidan felt a pang of guilt. He stared sadly at the bright green. He had a party hat too, but back home. If it even was his home…

Angered, Aidan put the party hat back on his head and got up. There were still about 30 more levels until he reached the hideout. He wondered…He did have a few runes from the mage…

"Claws of Zamorak!" he shouted. The spell was effective; he was thrown back, dripping in blood. He was panting, but quickly realized he was in the hallway to Lord Zamorak's lair. Aidan decided to find Durial, to tell him of his encounter with the clan. He was still shaken up pretty badly, and ashamed of it. He decided to explore, so Aidan decided to peek into the room on his left. There were a few coffins, and the room was pretty much pitch black. Aidan carefully took a step into the room.

"What…"

It was a whispering noise. Aidan thought it was coming from behind him, and turned around. Then a hand was on his shoulder.

"What brings you here…"it hissed.


	17. Chapter 16

Warrior of Misthalin

**Chapter 16**

Aidan's eyes turned icy cold as the person who was hiding the shadows. His hand was still on his shoulder, and Aidan saw it had long, sharp nails. "I'm not scared," he said, but his eyes betrayed him. They showed the cowardly boy that was within him…

"If that is so," the voice hissed, "then you will prove it." Aidan's body was jerked back into the shrieking darkness.

Roshinda walked down a long pathway. It twisted and turned in every direction, with scattered twigs and pebbles that hurt the feet. Roshinda had watched the shadows of the forest, and heard the hungry wolves growling as she passed. Roshinda's blond hair fell over her one of her eyes, while the beret covered the other. Her bright red lips, rune trimmed skirt, and white top completed the ensemble.

Roshinda heard a howling in the distance. She flinched at that, and walked past two dead trees. She was finally here, at Morgain's castle. There was a flash of lightning and, and Roshinda saw a woman at the top of the castle, gazing out. There was a crack of thunder and rain started coming down, slowly, splashing out onto the path. Roshinda lowered her dragon halberd, hoping it would not get wet.

She finally arrived at the castle, and knocked on the door. Lightning flashed again, and the door opened. A woman with black hair that drooped down to her shoulders appeared, with a large cape, black eyes and lips, black everything, and a smile on her face.

"You must be Roshinda," she said, in a pleasant voice.

"Indeed, I am." Roshinda said, slightly bowing. The rain began to come down heavily, and Morgain gestured with her arms.

"Come in, we have much to discuss." Morgain closed the door behind her, and offered a comfy seat, handcrafted by some of the best. Roshinda stared at the mantel, where a portrait of Zamorak, and Morgain. Then she noticed there was a black shadow lurking behind Morgain…

"Ah, yes, a good portrait by my friend Pravus, me, and Lord Zamorak. Pravus is still in Lord Zamorak's army, of course. He's very loyal."

"Why is he a shadow?"

Morgain laughed. "Vampires wish to be concealed, no one ever to see them, and if someone does, they will die.

"Of course, vampires may show themselves to allies, leaders, followers. Vampires are odd things." Morgain popped a piece of bread out of nowhere and offered it to Roshinda. "Don't worry, Lord Zamorak thinks you are precious."

"Thank you," Roshinda said, and she tried it. At first, memories of death in Varrock castle flashed, but then all her life's desires took a stand still. She was with Aidan, and she had two little kids posing as if they were being painted. They were in the castle, and Roshinda saw that Aidan had a green party hat on. Where had that come from? Roshinda never liked party hats, not even a green one, and wondered…_Was this my desire or the future?_

"Tea, dear?"

"No thanks, Morgain. So what did Lord Zamorak need us to do?"

"Ah, he chose the right girl. First, you've got to learn spelling, casting, and making potions, all the basics. Then comes the harder things, but we will get there…Now, what have you learned about casting spells?"

"Everything," Roshinda admitted.

"Be honest!" Morgain snapped. "It is how you get along with life, and you will achieve that you have seen."

"I've got 99 magic, and I can cast spells without a problem, but people usually don't end up where I teleport them."

"Haha, a common bug, it's fine dear. They'll be somewhere, anyway. Now, have you made any potions?"

"Every single kind, without any trouble. Herbalore was what I was best at."

"Good good good. That's basically everything you need to be a witch. Make a Devil's Eye potion, and hand it to me for inspection.

Roshinda exhaled. She turned around, and confusion entered her face. She had never heard of a Devil's Eye potion, nonetheless ever make one. She scanned through her mind of herbalore phrases and found nothing. She saw a small herb that had been tinted red, and an Eye of Newt. A Devil's Eye potion that Morgain referred to must've been forbidden at Varrock castle. She feared what the potion could do…

Roshinda set to work chopping the eye into six parts, taking a limpwurt root and adding it into the bubbling pot. The heat grew more intense and the water, that was bright green, turned into a dark red. Then, going with her instinct, Roshinda took a goblin's head and arm and put it into the shimmering pot. She figured she was almost done…She added the herb, and turned bright green again. Roshinda took her beret off, frustrated and thinking hard. Morgain had said that honesty worked…And she asked if she knew how to make potions, cast a spell… Then it hit Roshinda.

_Devil's eye,_

_Devil's tongue._

_Heart of the devil,_

_All mixed into one._

_The potion shall eat away_

_The soul that lives within._

_And turn the chanter_

_Into a lamia._

Roshinda blinked in confusion. Where had those words come from? It wasn't what she had thought…and didn't lamia mean witch?

Chilled to the bone, she turned around and saw Morgain grinning. "Great job, you got the potion to stay red. Now, your next task."

Roshinda's ears perked up. Morgain continued, "You shall need plenty of spells. You will be murdering these people."

Roshinda had a big smile on her face.


End file.
